Flora's love choice
by PrincessLuigi11
Summary: Flora can't decide who to go to the dance with! riven and helia are both still trying to ask her, but she can't decide! who will she choose, and how will the other boy react to her choice? there is a twist, to!
1. Chapter 1

Flora's love choice

**She's in love with them both, but she has to choose wich one!!**

**What will her choice be?Helia, or Riven?**

**chapter 1:**

**It was hard. Flora couldn't decide. **_**I love them both! That's why i can't decide! **_**She thought. she couldnt decide wether to go with Helia, or Riven. **_**I have lot's of things in common with Helia, but...but... Riven is so much more exciting!**_

**Just then, her cell-phone beeped. It was riven.**

**-'I don't know how you could DO THAT TO ME! grrr...just...i...you... argh! Meet me at the lake in 10 minutes, and if you aren't there, i will leave!'**

**Flora shook her head.**_**How can he be so cruel?**_** she grabbed a sweater, sweatpants, and made sure that everyone was asleep. After that, she ran for the lake.**

**When flora got to the lake, she was relieved that she saw riven there. he was standing beside the lake. he looked very upset. flora didnt know what to say to him."riven...i...just...im really so-" he cut her off. "whatever.you were all over him! i thought you said we would always be, even if there were others..." riven said."maybe we shouldn't go together anymore. cause' theres always that girl musa..." riven teased, like always.But he straightened up after he saw flora's serious look. flora sat down beside him and said " Maybe you should thinx about musa. she's your type. and im helias type." with that she stood up and started heading back to alfea. Riven stood up and grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. "i wouldn't even think about doing that." he whispered. he planted a kiss on her cheek. flora felt herself blushing, but then pulled away. she remembered what riven had done.**

_**Flashback **_

_**"what!?!?" stella yelled.**_

_**"That...that... how could she?!?!" tecna screamed.**_

_**"hey guys. whats wrong?" flora said as she walked in the room. she had heard people start yelling, and decided to check it out. she was greeted by an alarm clock thrown at her face. she pulled back the years. instead sh ereplaced it with rage. "what the heck stella?! what was that for!!??"**_

_**"you should know!!! Riven told us everthing, so dont try explaining!!" stella replied, yelling.**_

_**"well thats my que to leave!" riven said. he turned on his heels, and was then face-to-face with flora.**_

_**"you!! what did you tell my friends!?!?!?flora screamed in his face. **_

_**"uh, ladies, i have to go. salidin will get really peeved if i miss classes..." riven replied sternly, even though you could tell the worried ting on his face".**_

_**"since when do you care?" bloom asked, suspiciosly.**_

_**"yah whats going on! you'd better tell us, or else it will NOT be pretty!!" layla demanded, with her tomboyish stern voice.**_

_**"I..."riven began...**_

**haha cliffy!! i will update soon!**

** :'xxx/ rockangelz95\ xxx': **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

_**last chapter:**_

_**"hey guys. whats wrong?" flora said as she walked in the room. she had heard people start yelling, and decided to check it out. she was greeted by an alarm clock thrown at her face. she pulled back the tears. instead she replaced it with rage. "what the heck stella?! what was that for!!??"**_

_**"you should know!!! Riven told us everthing, so dont try explaining!!" stella replied, yelling.**_

_**"well thats my que to leave!" riven said. he turned on his heels, and was then face-to-face with flora.**_

_**"you!! what did you tell my friends!?!?!?flora screamed in his face. **_

_**"uh, ladies, i have to go. salidin will get really peeved if i miss classes..." riven replied sternly, even though you could tell the worried ting on his face.**_

_**"since when do you care?" bloom asked, suspiciosly.**_

_**"yah whats going on! you'd better tell us, or else it will NOT be pretty!!" layla demanded, with her tomboyish stern voice.**_

_**"I..."riven began...**_

_**Flash back: continued... **_

**Flora's emerald eye's narrowed at riven, which was trying to tell everyone what they asked for. all-of-a-sudden, Flora's hand whipped up in the air, and whiped across rivens face. this got musa pretty angry, so she picked up the alarm clock, and tried to throw it at Flora , who now had a face on that said **_**'uh oh... i didnt just do that'. **_**she had her hands above her head, trying to protect herself from rivens lashing arms. but musa found that stella was holding her hand back. when musa finally stopped trying to get free, she saw that riven had a bannana from his lunch in his hands. musa stuck out her leg, tripped riven, who fella on flora, who now had a bannana on her face, and the bannana had exploded. flora couldnt take it. she got free from rivens heavy body , wich was still lieing in the ground, threw half the bannana on riven, and whipped the rest at musa. flora ran to her room, and started bawling on her bed.**

**"RIVEN!MUSA! YOU GOT FLORA VERY UPSET! YOU AUTTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" stella screamed at them.stella then ran out of the room, and into flora's and tried coming her down.**

**meanwhile, bloom told riven to leave,and so he did. nobody noticed that musa followed him out. that is except for flora, who politly asked stella for some privacy, while she thought. she was over by the window, when she saw something horrifieng.**

**they were extanging phone numbers.**

_**end flashback**_

**"whats wrong flora??" riven asked.**

**"YOU!" a voice yelled from the other side of the lake.**

**"musa!" Flora whispered.**

**"Flora, how could you! Riven is sooo not into you, right riven?" musa whimpered as she walked to were riven and flora were.**

**"...of..of..course..??" Riven stammered. Flora couldn't believe it.**

**"My decision is done with you! your a selfish thick head!" Flora yelled at riven. she started back to alfea, descusted. **_**that jerk! i knew he was a 2 timer! **_

**next morning**

**Flora immediely turned on her cell phone.just as she thought. texts from riven. one said**

**- flora,i never seen you mad before like last night! well, sorry,**

**another said(Flora just stared at this one. it was the answer to her problem)**

**- ok flora, im going to say this now and only now. the other night, i told your friends that you told their boyfriends that the girls were two-timing them, and that the boys were flirting with you because you were jelous...**

**Just as Flora was erasing the messages, she saw a new one pop up on the screen...it was from ---**

**Dont you just luv the cliffy's? mwahahhahaha!! who do you thinx the messeg was from??**

**rockangelz95**

**(srry all the desines on my name were forgetting)**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**Helia.**

**Flora read the message ...**

**- Hey. heard what Riven said... he can be a jerk sometimes(A/N .never thought i'd say that!). **

**Flora could tell how much she had in common with helia. she really liked him, and hoped that they would go to the dance together, after the incedint with riven...she remembered the first time she met him...**

_**Flash back**_

_**" who is he?" stella asked, pointing to a boy sketching a picture.**_

_**"oh him? he is salidin's nephew, helia. salidin's trying to get him to tranfer to red fountin, But helia doesn't believe in fighting..."timmy told them.**_

_**" hey helia! over here!" sky called to helia. helia looked up from his sketch, and saw the group. **_

_**the group walked over to helia.**_

_**" hey, these girls are student's at alfea. this is bloom, flora, stella, techna, musa, and layla." brandon explained.**_

_**"hi!" the girls said in unision.**_

_**"hi. i'm helia" helia responded, bowing.**_

_**" lets see your picture!!" stella said, snatching helia's notebook out of his hands.**_

_**"oh, your good! you could be my royal sketch boy, and sketch my be-utiful face! and then you could-" stella was saying, but flora cut her off.**_

_**" wow you are good! you make the dove and the sky look like one. you capture it's movements so beautifly!" Flora complimented, a little shy.**_

_**"thats exactly the effect i wanted." Helia explained, shocked that Flora had noticed that.**_

_**" AH! monster at ten o'clock! " techna yelled, breaking the mood.**_

_**" ok girls, let's go!" bloom constructed.**_

_**" It's winx time!" all the girls yelled. they transformed into they're fairy forms.**_

_**" i'll try an up-close attack!" Flora yelled to the others.She flew up infront of the monster. but before she could do anything, the monster spit gross green stuff on her.**_

_**" oh-no! that type of monster only spit's on it's pry, when it's about to eat it! it spit on her to make her more digestible! Flora look out!" techna yelled.**_

_**" huh? i cant see anthing... AHHH!" Flora screamed, when she slightly saw the monster open it it's big mouth.**_

_**all-of-a-sudden, a few lazer strings wrapped around the monster. flora opened her eyes to see helia wearing a glove, that had lazerstrings attached to it. he was holding back the monster.**_

_**he saved Flora, but when she was able to fly away, helia let the monster loose, and turned and walked away.**_

_**"okay thats romantic, but did he just save flora, but not us? how rude!" Stella yelled, disturbed.**_

_**But Flora just blushed.**_

_**end flashback**_

**" Flora? Flora? h-ellooo? " Flora heard bloom's voice.**

**" huh? oh sorry bloom, i guess i was day dreaming." Flora said, snapping out of her day dream.**

**" well, we just got news that valtor is trying to take over cloud tower, so all 6 of us are going with the boy's to try and stop him." **

**" ok when are we going?" Flora asked.**

**" now! the boy's just landed.c'mon!" Bloom responded, running out of the bedroom.**

**" HEY! WAIT UP!" flora yelled, running after her.**

**they ran outside, Flora was trying to catch Bloom. and the other girls joined in.**

**all-of-a-sudden, Flora tripped on a tree root, fell on bloom, stella fell on flora,tecna on stella,musa on tecna, and layla on musa.**

**everyone was quit for a moment, and then burst out laughing. everyone got up of the ground, laughing. finally everyone stopped laughing, and got on the ship.**

**" let's go!" Flora said, determined to beat valtor.**

**thats it for this chapter!**

**What's gonna happen? **

**i take idea's! so feel free!**

**Rockangelz95**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**On the way to cloud tower, 3 huge winged monsters attacked the ship. but the boy's quickly beat them off. They eventuelly got to cloud tower. The whole building looked different.It was pure black, the window's red, and the top was iced.**

**"wow!" stella proclaimed " big makeover!"**

**"yah it's even creepeir than before!" flora admitted, nervously. she hated cloud tower. especially now.**

**"let's find valtor and end his plans!" Bloom's determined voice rang out**

**" DON'T EVEN TRY!" a man's voice rang out of nowhere. "SINCE I HAVE THE WITCHES IN MY CONTROL, NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" **

**"Valtor! show yourself!" Flora's voice yelled.( the group was suprised to hear how loud her voice could get if she were mad.)**

**"hmm...let me think about that... NO! probably because i already have!" valtor's voice boomed from behind flora.**

**flora gasped. she spun on her heels and saw valtor. "sneaky...but not good enough! glitter dust!" flora knocked valtor to his feet.**

**Valtor quickly got up. " you know, they had a spell for fairy's like you, Flora. i learn't one on the mountin village for witches a sorcrerers. if a flower need's sunlight, then what would happen to a nature fairy without sunlight?" valtor was mad now, and muttered a spell. Flora was trying to ran away, but fell to her knee's, enveloped in green goop." flower's don't last long with out sunlight. mwahahahaha!( A/N: this spell he put on flora didn't let sunlight get to flora, even if she was leying in the sun)**

**"FLORA!" a man's voice yelled, suprising everyone.**

**" you are going to pay valtor, for hurting our friend! dragon furry!" Bloom yelled. fire shot at valtor, leaving a few bad burns on his skin. **

**"ahh i'm so scared now!" said valtor, sarqastickly. total darkness on you!" valtor spelled bloom, who couldnt see anything.**

**flora got very mad at what valtor had done. "grrr..AHHHHH!" flora yelled through the goop. she stood up,and did a spell to get rid of the goop. everyone was amazed at her ability to defeat one of valtor's spell's. " AS I WAS SAYING, GLITTER DUST!" Flora sent valtor flying at the wall.**

**" spell, returnus to valtorus!" Flora healed Bloom.**

**"thanks, flora!" bloom said.**

**"you know flora, when you are mad, your power almost level's up to mine. You could join me, and take over the world, and we could rule together." Valtor smirked.**

**"never! why would i join you? anyways, you can't make me!" Flora said through clenched teeth.**

**"can't i? well then, explain this!" valtor yelled. everything went black. **

**"hello? stella? bloom?...helia?" flora cried out. the only responce she heard was "Flora! no! come back!".helia's voice rang out. " where am i?" flora whispered.**

**"can't make you, can't i? hahahahahaha!" valtors voice echoed through the darkness.**

**" show yourself, valtor!" Flora said, determined to attack him, and return to the others.**

**"not gonna happen!"**

**well thats it for this chappie. did ya like it? what do ya thinx gonna happen?**

**rockangelz95**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

**" what? where are you! tell me now!" flora demanded, turning around to make sure he wasn't behind her. he wasnt. all-of-a-sudden, icy, and darcy came out of the darkness. **

**"Now, fairy, don't make us do this the hard way. ICE TRAP!." icy yelled, trapping Flora in ice, only her head showing. **

**"Hey, let me go!!" Flora yelled at the witches.**

**"now why don't you just relax!?!?" darcy asked.she set a spell on flora, making her weak.**

**" Good, ladies. now darcy, put this pixie under my command, and send her back to her **_**friends**_**. you won't want to miss this. hahaha!" valtor appeared from the darkness.**

**darrcy did as asked, and as soon as she did, flora's closed eye's became witches eyes.**

_back with the group_

**"flora no! why her?!" helia almost started crying, he was so worried.**

**"hey! are you saying that one of us shoulda gone instead, cuz if you are..."musa said,holding a fist up in the air.**

**Then, while helia was ,about to respond, a bright light came from behind everyone.**

**"huh...?" Flora wimpered, feeling more dark magic than ever.**

**"FLORA!!! what happened?" helia shouted with happenis as he ran to help flora get up.**

**"NONE OF YOU WANNA NOW! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU TWERP!!" flora scramed getting up, and getting her magic ready to use.**

**" wow flora, whats wrong? take a chill pill!"Musa said calmingly.**

**"take a chill pill? take a chill pill? why dont you!! ICY VINE!!" Flra yelled, unamused. she shot an ice covered vine at musa, wrapping her up .**

**"whats wrong flora? you can tell me! are you mad? you dont always act like this! are you ok? i hope you a-" helia's voice was cut off by a power ball in the stomach.(doesnt helia talk alot?)**

**"2 words. shut, and up!i feel fine, but you pixies and action figures (refering to the boys) wont! hahaha..." Flora said, shooting power balls at everyone.everyone was groaning, even riven.( wow, for even for a tough boy!)**

**Then, valtor appeared."good aim, sweeti-" valtor caught himself saying.**

**"what!? you are seriously...actually kinda cute..." flora admitted. helia gasped in horror, as the 2 vanished together.**

**"valtor..is gonna pay." helia muttered under his breath.**

**well, enough drama for y'all?**

**and yes im half cowgirl**

**and no i have never ridden a horsey.**

**lol anyways this chappuie was VERY melodramatic, eh? what is helia gonna do?srry about the shortness! kinda wantedto end at a cliffy so i ended it there.**

**thx to PrincessSerenity2630, its kinda funny, cuz i was already gonna do that! except the valtor luvvy dovei thing, but that doesnt mean i aint doin that! **

**just a hint for everyone about the next chapter, there**

**is definitly gonna be some valtor/flora mushy mush!**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6**

_the group,excluding flora, went back to alfea,seeking help from the headmistress, miss faragonda._

_at alfea_

**" miss faragonda!miss faragonda! help! help!" stella's voice screeched from outside the headmistress's office.**

**"what is it, girls? and where is flora?" miss faragonda asked, worridly.**

**"i dont think we have to worry about her, faragonda. she always know's what she is doing" miss griselda explained, calmy.**

**"actually, she has no idea what she is doing. she has become a rotten flower! honesly, i think valtor is behind this!"bloom explained.**

**"hey! just cuz flora is acting mad, doesnt mean she is a rotten flower!" helia protested.**

**'helia, you seem worried. and i understand why. but if you kids want to help flora, you have to work together." miss farigonda explained.**

**"im sorry, im just so worried. and they were getting kinda mushy..." riven admitted. musa made a disgusted face.**

**"oh no. if this happens, they could gain power over the world...go and try to save her tommorow. griselda will accompany. im srry but i cannot attend. i have a presentasion to give tommorow." faragonda escortesd them out." the boys may stay overnight, if its alright with saladin."**

**"i'll call him. i just hope flora is going to be alright. afterall, she is my girlfriend" riven joked to musa.**

**""nuh-uh, Flora still doesnt like boys! mm-mm nope.not gonna happen" stella tried to sound serious,but she just burst out laughing, with the other girls.the only one not laughing was helia.**

_**oh, flora i hope your alright. and i swear, when we save you, valtor will regret even talking to you. **_**helia thought.**

_back at cloud tower_

**Flora was trying to get the witches to think that valtor didnt need them.**

**(their convorsation)**

**"it's true, you know. he doesnt need you witches. he even told me!! plus, icy, i would stop flirting with him if i were you. he likes me, and there aint nuthin you cant do bout it." Flora lied.**

**"that is not true!! he should get rid of you! he doesnt need some goody goody pixie. especially love wise! he knows who he likes. and he likes ME!" icy argued. darcy and stormy laughed, but agreed when icy gave them a death glare.**

**"right, right. believe whatcha want, im just saying--" icy inturupted her.**

**" saying what??" icy got a ice ball ready.**

**"im just saying that valtor's right behind you." flora admitted.**

**" right, im not falling for that one. hahha! that lunatic is not behind me. even watch." icy turned around,but relized she was wrong. "lunatic? did i sat lunitic? well, what i ment was...uhh..hmm...hehe? i willl just be on my way now..." icy started running.**

**the other witches ran after her.valtor turned to flora.**

**" your a lier, eh? i like what im hearing."he crushed on flora alot. **

**" eh, whats it to yah?...grrr icy really gets on my last nerves..." Flora told valtor, who quickly responded.**

**"i can get rid of those witches, you know? shall i?" valtor responded, willingly.**

**"gladly" Flora mocked.**

**Valtor made a black power ball. the faces in it were flora,darcy,icy,and stormy.He waved a hand over darcy,stormy,and icy's, and they disappeared. "now they are back home,where i found them." valtor boomed.**

_the next morning, at alfea._

**yawn helia got out of bed, and ate, **_**and**_** got dressed, before anyone else was awake. stella then woke up, and woke everyone else up, not suprised to see helia out of bed already.**

**"lets go people!! hurry up!!! come on not a moment to loose!! chop-chop!! people, you are slow!" was all stella said while waking people up. everyone ate, and got ready to save Flora. secretly, helia placed their dance picture in his pocket, and ran outside to join the others. timmy and tecna started up the ship,and everyone climbed on, hurridly."lets go!" stella announced. they flew tocloud tower in less than 20 minutes, they wanted to save flora so bad. Flora had always been there for them, so they were going to be there for her,no matter what! and everyone agreed that they werent leaving until Flora was with them, good or evil.**

**"oh-no, guys! we left so early, that we forgot miss griselda!!" Bloom explained.**

**"all well, her loss!"stella was definitly mad at valtor...**

**"we are here! lets go save Flora!!" timmy said, while trying to land the ship.**

**"why can't we land?" helia asked, refering to the ship spinning in circles, the gears stopping.**

**"oh-no! i forgot t change the engine! Its shot! prepare for emergency landing!" timmy yelled nervously.**

**"AHHH!" stella screamed, as well as bloom,and tecna.**

**SMASHCRASHPASHHFDJD the ship crashed.**

**"is..everyone all...right?" timmy asked, strained to free himself from th rubbel that had fallen.**

**"im good here. i think." layla voice muttered.**

**"ow! i think i broke a nail!" stella's voice came out.**

**"well, its better than breaking your neck!" Bloom snapped back.**

**"hunny bunny?" brandon called out. **

**"sweetie pie!!" stella screeched, running to help her boyfriend up.**

**"Bloom? Bloom is that you?" sky called.**

**" ew! now everyones getting all mushy mush with there girl friends!" Riven complained, getting up and dusting dirt from her pants.**

**" c'mon riven, lets go find musa" layla whispered to tecna, who was now getting up from the pile of emergency things that had fallen from the shelf.**

**"where is helia?" musa muttered from underneath a pile of extra clothes the boys packed. she stuck her head through the top and saw riven digging in a pile of battery packs and keys, and things that they needed. a hand appeared in the pile, having a deep cut in it.**

**"helia!" layla examined the pile to see where they needed too dig. in a matter of minutes, helia was free of the things, having a few bad cuts.**

**"ow...wow that hurts. all well it'll heal. lets find flora!" helia ignored the pain.**

**"nuh-uh. get back here you..." musa struggled to get out of the pile, seeing the deep cuts."we have to get band-aids on that! it could get infected." **

**"fine then. fast!" helia yelled annoyed. **

**they put bandaids on his cuts, and left to save flora!**

**hehe, you like? i trie to make it longer on this chapter, to make up for the other chapters bein short. but here it is! fresh from the press!...or computer...but anyways! here you are.**

**p.s. does anyone know what 'the emporer protects' means? its been bugging me! i would like to know plz! and plz revew people! i know iv got a few loyal r and r's, but plz revew! **


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**" anybody here??" Blooms voice echoed down the empty corridor.**

**The group was stumped. they didnt know where Flora was.**

**"valtors probably got another trap set for us! run!!" Stella was starting to get nervous and jumpy.**

**"no need to. look up there." Riven whispered, pointing to valtor, who was up on cloud towers stage. **

**"oh-no!" helia pointed to a figure coming out of the curtain, long brunnette hair flowing behind her.**

**Flora.**

**"Flora, there you are. i was looking for you everywhere. now, since your finally here, let us start taking down red fountin!" valtor shot Flora a flirty look.**

**"i have an idea guys. i'll pretend that darcy put the same spell on me, and then when valtors out of sight, i can ackle flora down, so we can help her snap out of it! stella,riven,timmy, and tecna, you guys distract Valtor. i'll go try and trick flora. right? ok. now!" Bloom frantically walked out of the shadow, noticing her outfit had changed all black. "thanks, stella!" she whispere, and started walking up to valtor.**

**"Hey, didnt you hear? icy is selling all your spells to the witches!! better hurry, the sale ends soon! " Bloom said to valtor, who started running to the cafeteria.**

**"Finally! now, Flora we have to talk." Bloom demanded.**

**"no! why would i wanna talk to you, and plus. valtors gonna find out about your dirty trik soon enough!" Flora shot an icy vine at Bloom, who quikly melted it.**

**"ok Flora, you'v made we do this the hard way." Bloom leaped on Flora, who was now pinned to the ground, trying to get free."now!" Bloom yelled to the others. they quickly ran from the shadow.**

**"what the?? Bloom let me go!!" Flora demanded sharply.**

**"No! we arent leaving here without you!" Helia was worried.he sat down on the ground, next to flora's heqad. he stroked her long hair.she quickly tried to bite his fingers.**

**"ow!"helia quickly drew back his swelling hand.**

**" ouch , thats gotta hurt" riven snapped at helia, who held up a fist threataningly.**

**"shuting up ,now!"musa covered rivens mouth.**

**"what do you want from me? answers for what ? grrr LET ME GO NOW BLOOM, OR IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY!!" flora screamed, annoyed that bloom didnt listen.**

**"fine, then i'll start doing this tjhe hard way! VALTOR!!!! " bloom was suprised to see valtor come in, looking happy.**

**he also had timmy, tecna, riven, and stella trappe in a vine box.**

**"yes, my sweet, i will take care of her.hahahahaha!!!" valtor shot power at Bloom,setting flora free. flora got up and ran to valtors side.**

**" thats not fair! Flora shouldnt have to go through this is! grrrr... ha! Helia shot his laser strings at valtor, and tripped him. Bloom trapped flora and the girls went to help stella,riven,timmy, and tecna while the boys all tackled valtor. this got flora pretty angry.**

**"dark flora enchantix!!" Flora then transformed into he rall black fary outfit, her wings were darker, with a red outline.**

**"ivy wrap! ha!" flora tied down the boys, valtor managing to get free. then the room went black. "not this again...wait...i remember this place... huh? oh-no!! i remember it all! i was trapped in ice, and darcy put a spell on me!"**

**then all of a sudden , the darkness faded into the scene of a balcony. flora than saw that valtor had brought the fight out side. he now had control over the vines. he held the vines out over the side of the balcony.**

**"NO! DONT YOU DARE VALTOR!"A white light swirled around Flora, and when it diapeared, Fllra was in her reguler fairy outfit, and her eyes were back to fairys eyes. " if you let them fall, then...then..." flora was trembeling she was so mad.**

**"try and put a spell on me? ha! like i wouldnt remember what happened! GLITTER DUST!" Flora then shot very powerfull balls of energy at valtor. " i might be as strong as you, but that means if you can hurt me, i can hurt YOU!"**

**"Flora! heeeeelp!!!!" Stella was falling over the balcony, along with the others.**

**"no!! stella!!! helia!!" Flora felt the hot tears rolling down her cheeks."NOOOO!"**

**exciting, eh? thx everyone 4 revewing! still dont know what the emporer proects means, plz tell me! **

**Rockangelz95**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**"NOOOO!!!" Flora gasped as valtor smirked.**

**"good ridence." Valtor smirked, turning to flora who was now at the edge of the balcony.**

**" YOU!! I SWEAR I WILL..." Flora stopped, and flew up in the air, and all-of-a-sudden, dived downward , flying after her falling friends, who were near the ground. she swooped ahead of them, and grabbed the vines. Flora didnt have very much time. the group was to heavy. the bundle was pulling her down."grrr...ha!" Flora used all her strength to pull them up. she was almost there. she made it. Flora was panting from the weight. she gently placed them on the balcony, and unwrapped the vines.**

**"Flora, are you all right? your face is beet red!" tecna asked, worried about her friend.**

**"actuelly, i feel better than ever! lets get valtor, and then its PAY-BACK TIME!!" Flora screeched in determination.**

**"great! i need to give that guy a lesson right in the face!" Riven proclaimed, miming punching valtor in the face.**

**"yah!" everyone else agreed.**

**then,out of nowhere, valtor flashed behind flora.**

**"boo!" valtor expressed, knowing the fairy all to well that she would scream.**

**"why you littl..." Flora spun around, and slapped valtor across the face, then geshured the others to run. they ran down the stairs,and out the door, not stopping until they got to alfea.**

**"wow...that..was..intense..." Riven panted.**

**"yah..."stella replied.**

**Everyone started laughing, except Helia, who queitly asked flora to meet him on the balcony.**

_**at the balcony**_

**"you wanted to see me?" Flora asked , watching her friends laughing down below.**

**"ok, flora, im gonna ask you something really wierd... when you were dark flora, did you actuelly like valtor?" helia asked, knowing flora would say something other than yes.**

**"actually, i just wanted icy to get mad. and actually, valtor did me a favour and got rid of those witches!!" Flora responded quietly.**

**"whats wrong? are you alright flora? you look pale..." helia looked at floras pale face.flora responed with a smile and a nod.**

**" well, actually, i feel a little light headed..." Flora held her head in her hands.**

**"i'll get miss faragonda..."Helia turned around, seeing miss faragonda passing theough the hallway.**

**all-of-a-sudden, Flora fainted, falling over the balcony.**

**"flora!!"helia turned around, seeing flora falling.**

**"what the, FLORA!!" riven saw flora falling, and ran over to where he 'thought' she was going to land, holding out his hands, getting ready to catch her.**

**"hey, who's is that?" musa asked, pointing to a figure wearing a fancy purplish outfit, with long dark blondish hair floating behind.**

**"that looks like VALTOR!" Bloom yelled. **

**" and he looks like he's flying over to flora!" tecna agreed. valtor caught flora in his arms, and landed on the ground. helia came running out, nervous and mad, that valtor had flora again.**

**"what? i caught her. hey, dont blame me for trying to save the power she posesses." valtor hissed, making stella take a few steps back.**

**"what do you mean? put her down!! i said ' put her DOWN!" helia got very mad.**

**"wait helia... what do you mean, 'the power she posesses'?" Bloom asked curiosly.**

**"she has a special power element, like yours bloom, only hers isnt in the dragon fire. hers is a powerful thing called 'the flower vine'. only certain fairy's get it, and like the dragon fire, it can ovwer rule the world if in the wrong hands...hahaha" valtor than smirked, and disappeared.**

**"wow...that was very odd..."tecna said,looking at her tracker.**

**"what? can you trace them?" helias face was now very red, since he had been glaring at valtor the whole time he was there, and coudn't stand him.**

_valtor and flora_

**"huh? where am i? girls? guy's? huh? who's there!" flora struggled to get up, but found she was handcuffed to a long wooden board.**

**"hah! try and stick me back to where i came from? thats not like you, goody-goody!" icy's cold voice sent a chill running down flora's spine.**

**"grr...let me go!! and where am i!!" flora was getting mad and frustrated.she decided icy wouldnt answer her, so she looked around the room. the walls were red, the roof and floor black, and over the mantel was a picture...and flora some how recanised it.**

**"well well well...your finally awake! so im just guessing you didnt hear the whole conversation about the flower vine?"**

**valtor asked, seeing flora staring at the art above the mantel.**

**"who told you!! i didnt tell anyone, so how did you find out!!" Flora blurted out, making a face at valtor, who was typing things into a computer that was hooked upto a huge, we are talking bigger than an elephant here people, huge lazer looking machine, wich was pointing right at flora's heart.**

**"what the heck is that?" Flora asked, looking over the whole machine.**

**"it's a machine, thats what it is." icy replied, loking very,very,very,very,VERY annoyed.**

**"well what'dya think it was?" an unfamilier voice came. a shadw came into the room, and icy backed away slowly looking scared. flora made a ' puh-leeze!' face at her, and icy didnt even make a face back.**

**"he's here valtor..." icy quitly informed valtor, and quickly walked outta the room.**

**"well i'll be amazed. come out come out wherever you are!! im not afraid of you yah big lug!" flora looked at the person,rather thing, coming in the doorway.**

**"lug,you think im a lug eh?" it was darker.**

**"what!?!? but the winx girls, specailists, and i sealed you up forever!!" Flora's face was full of suprise.**

**"NO STUPID SEAL CAN HOLD ME!" darker yelled.**

**"ok, flora, say bye-bye to flower vine!!" valtor and darker lauhed as a ray of energy came from the machine and hit flora.**

**the last thing they heard was flora's scream...**

**like it? very dramatic eh?**

**R R!!**

**rockangelz95**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

_with the group_

**"where did she go!?!" helia was on the urge of crying. he was worried. no-one knew how much he cared about flora. heck, he couldn't even ask her to the dance, let alone protect her.**

**"don't worry helia...tecna will be able to find her...right tecna??" Blooms voice started cracking.her eyes got very watery.**

**"well...my tracker doesnt..show...where...she is..."tecna was crying. timmy walked up to her and let her cry on him.**

**sky went to comfort bloom. even riven was starting to cry.(A/N scary,eh?). musa and riven cuddled, and cryed. ophir comferted layla, who was trying to be brave, but couldnt because her best friend is in serious danger and got stolen.helia broke down and started crying uncontrolably. stella was bawling her eyes out. brandons vision was getting blurry from tears**

**"oh flora, i wish i just had a chance to tell you how i feel. i care about you, but i couldnt tell you. i was afraid you didnt feel the same way about me...im so sorry...im sorry" helia kept whispering this over and over and over.**

**"ok guys, we have to find flora!" helia quickly got up, wiped away his tears(althogh more started rolling down his cheeks.)" and started up the ship. the others followed, and they were on their way.**

_valtor,flora, and darkar_

**"hahahahahahaaaa! valtor laughed. he held the pink and greenish orb of power in his hands.**

**"mmm...hmm..." flora was barely concouis. she could slightly see a blurry glowing orb in valtors hands. icy appeared out of nowhere.**

**"finally got it?" icy innouyingly asked, aware of the orb in valtors hands.**

**"what'da think??" darkar didn't like icy's attitude.**

**"hm..." icy turned to flora, and smirked.**

**"grrr..." flora opened her eyes wide.**

**"woah!! "icy yellled, as flora started yelling.**

**"YOU!DONT DARE ABSORB **_**MY**_** ORB!!" by this time flora had one hand free. she got the other free and ripped the straps on her legs.**

**"AHHHHH!!!! icy quickly ran off, leaving flora with valtor and darkar.**

**"woah...that was wierd." darkar then disappeared,too.**

**"just you...and me now.."Floras eyes flashed with anger. she charged at valtor, knocking him to the ground, and the orb then dsolved onto mist and swirled back around flora. she got the flower vine power back!**

**"just you wait. i'll get you someday." valtor than disapeared his self, leaving flora alone.**

**Flora had a deep cut on her arm, but she ignored the pain. just than, a portal opened up on the wall. flora got ready to fight, but to her relief, it was the group!!**

**"Flora are you alright!?!?!?" Helia ran to flora, picked her up, and spun around with her, and set her down."that cut looks bad. how a'bout we go back to the ship and get it treated? in the mean time, i have to ask you something.**

**"ok cool!" Flora walked into the portal, followed by the group.**

_on the ship_

**" um, flora. can i talk to you, without falling off the balcony this time?" helia asked flora, and she accepted, and they walked into the part of the ship that helia and riven where in. riven asnt there.**

**"umm... ok i dont know how to ask you, but... will you go to the dance with me?" Helia looked at flora's shocked face. she didnt say anything."oh, i get it. if you you dont want to go with me then i underst..." flora cut him off.**

**"sure." Flora blushed. she had a date!**

**"what are you guys doing up here?" helia and flora hadnt noticed that riven had come up to that part of the ship.**

**" well, i just got asked to the dance." Flora snapped back, watching rivens face turn mad.**

**"what!?!? i mean... i will have to ask musa then..." it was obvious that riven was about to ask flora the same thing.**

**"well, im going down to ask stella a 'fashion' question!" flora went to the other part of the ship. after she left, riven blew up at helia.**

**"what the heck!?! why'd you have to ask her? i was going to! you little.." riven took a swing at helias arm, but helia dodged the blow.**

**"woah, riven calm down! i asked her because, i guess i really like her!" Helia responded, dodging another blow.**

**" i will not calm down!" riven finally managed to hit helia in the face. when riven looked at what he had done, helias lip was purple and bleeding.**

**"ow!" helia got really mad. **

**"oh, come and get me, poem boy!" riven started incouriging helia to just try and hit him. helia was actually really good, and punched riven in the stomach. riven fell down gasping for air.helia went to the bathroom and wiped the blood off his mouth, then went down to the others.**

**" i'll get you , yah little punk, and then flora will have to accept me back." Riven whispered, watching helia walk away.**

**yah like it? hope ya did! im only gonna have a few more chappies, then i think i might add a sequel. eh only time will tell!! hope you will R R!**

**rockangelz95**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

**Flora gasped as helia walked to her.**

**"what happened!!??" Flora looked at helias sweling mouth, wich had bruised badly.**

**"riven's what happened. we almost to alfea?" helia walked past flora, and looked at the map.**

**"yah we're almost there. a few more minutes." Timmy responded, moving over to let helia could get a look at the radar.**

**"right. got it." helia walked away.**

**"where are you going?" Flora ran to catch up with him.**

**"im just looking around. i think i left my sketch book somewhere around here..."helia looked through a pile of papers, finally pulling out his navy sketch book.just then, riven came over to them.**

**"hm!" Flora turned her back on riven, who was still softly panting from the punch, and from anger.**

**"grr..."riven snarled, and walked out to timmy, who was driving the ship.**

**"AHHHH!!" Flora fell down, because the ship started spinning. it was because riven was forcing the controls from timmy.**

**"RIVEN WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" helia yelled, helping flora up, even though she fell again anyway.**

**"what does it look like? its called...hm...grr...crashing...the ..ship..." riven calmly explained after struggling for the controls.**

**"what!?!?" flora managed to keep her balance while walking to riven.**

**"go away, to your boyfriend." riven was mad at flora for dumping him. he liked musa, but not as much as he liked flora.**

**" riven, calm down! let timmy have the control back and you can calm--"riven cut flora off.**

**"go run your little goody-goody self of this ship for all i care..." riven didnt think about what he was saying." and if you want, wich would please me, you could go open the ship door and fall out."**

**flora gasped, as well as stella, brandon, musa, and the rest of the girls, PLUS helia, of course.**

**" well, maybe i should!" flora snapped back.**

**"GOOD!" riven let the controls go, and blocked everyone from reaching it. the ship crashed into a forest.**

**"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!"The girls screamed in high pitches.**

**!!!crash!!!**

**brandon moaned, and riven groand. (heh, that rymed.)**

**"flora?!?!" helia got right up, noticing brandon and riven helping up stella, and musa. sky got up, with a cut on his arm, and started his search for bloom. he didnt find bloom but found timmy and ophir.**

**"tecna?" timmy found tecna laying on the ground, barely concious.**

**"bloom!!" sky could not find bloom anywhere. the last he had remembered was that flora and bloom were hugging each other when they crashed.**

**"guys, if we find bloom, we will also find flora." sky informed, watching ophir pulling layla up.**

**what happened to flora and bloooomm???? ohh!!! ahhhh! eeeeekkk!!! sorry i had to do that. well, ta-ta. plz R R!!**

**p.s- bloom-dragon fire, wich valtor wants.**

**- flora- flower vine, wich valtor also wants. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"mmmm...huh? Bloom ... were are we?" Flora asked weakly, still hugging bloom.**

**" dunno...mmmmm" Bloom had a cut on her fourhead. it was bleeding slightly. flora had a small gash on the side of her arm that was bleeding a little more than blooms. bloom and Flora brushed of the dirt that was on their pants before standing up.**

**" ouch..."Flora looked over her wound. she saw a brouise forming on her knee.**

**"yah that was rough... Sky? stella?" Bloom started calling out randomly.**

**  
" Try Valtor..." a deep voice came out.**

**"huh? come out here and show yourself! what do you want!!!" Flora knew that the voice possably was valtors, and if it was, she was ready to fight him.**

**then, a figure came out of the shadows. it looked like a man. when he reached the light, the girls saw no other than helia.**

**Flora gasped."helia!!" Flora ran to 'helia' and stopped in front of him." i was scared you might of been valtor!! but at least we found you, and now we can find the others!!"**

**"actually, i found you! hahaha" helia slowly transformed into valtor, who laughed mockingly." you actually fell for it, you stupid girl. dont trust your instincts next time." valtor grabbed floras arm, and dug his nails into her skin.**

**" ow, let go of me!!" Flora struggled to get loose. valtor loosened his grip, but then pulled flora to him so that her back was against his front, and held his hand up against her neck threatingely.**

**"let go of her!! Enchantix!!" Bloom transformed into her enchantix form, and shot fire balls at valtor, without thinking. she should have known that valtor was going to use flora as a shield.**

**"AHHHH!!!" Flora shrieked as the fire burned her skin.**

**Bloom gasped, unable to attack valtor again, without hurting her best friend.**

**"hm...hahaha!!! you stupid fairys!!" honestly, i knew you would do that Bloom, and now flora is weaker, i can just use a spell to take her out, hm?? hahaha!!" valtor waved his hand around, muttering a spell, and then elecricity started falling from his hands, onto floras head and all she did was look at his hand, and she was out of it.**

**Valtor threw her to the ground, and laughed. "Stormy thought I could use that, isnt that right my witches..." out from behind Bloom, the witches walked out. Bloom didnt notice until a thin chill went down her back.icy had run her nail across blooms neck, leaving a frosty line behind."miss me, perky girl??" icy's voice sent bloom flying into the air.**

**" You witches and valtor are gonna pay for hurting Flora!" Bloom shrieked, shooting fire balls at icy and stormy, who eaily stopped then and sent them flying back at Bloom.**

**" what the? AHHH!!" Bloom tryed to stay in control of her powers, but they where in the witches control. the fire balls attacked Bloom, who went falling to the ground, nearly out of it.**

**" sure, but who's gonna pay for hurting you??? hahahaha!!!" icy sent ice traps flying at both Flora and bloom, trapping them to the ground. both Flora and Bloom where totally out of it. **

**" now, our share of they're powers." Darcy laughed evily, watching valtor make a giant power orb thingie (A/N didnt know what exactly you called it. sorry!!). valtor split the orb in 2, one flying into bloom, the other into flora. the only thing that even came out, was they're power orbs...**

**Valtor quickly absorbed the orbs. an evil looking black and red beam shone on him, and he transformed into an even more powerful sorcerer.**

**"ALFEA WLL FINALLY BE MINE!!" valtors voice sounded even more powerful and strong...**

**Like it?? ok to be honest with ya all, i dont know how im gonna finish this story... i just thought of the beginning f the whole story, and the rest was a srprise even to me!! ok i have to ask all my loyal readers a veeeery inportant question. ok her goes... my teacher wants to read this story, but she probably thinks the winx club is stupid. i dont think he 3, or 4, year old daughter watches the show... hmm... but should i hand it in to her?? oh and plus, i might be uploading another winx club fan fict, so stay tuned!!lol...!!**

**icy- puh leeze, give it up!!  
**

**me- oh you did not girlfriend...starts catfighting with icy**

**Flora walks in- girls! there is no need for catfighting!! splits up icy and me**

**me-thx flora, but uh, look out,. saves flora from an icy blast from icy..**

**Flora- my goodey goodness!! you saved my life!! hugs me**

**me- its a girl tha'ng !! strikes an heroic pose.**

**p.s If some of you guys didnt know, sassystella is my sista!! plays the song **_we are fam-ily!!_

**and i am Floraisthebest on youtube!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"Bloom!!!???" The blonde specialists voice yelled through the forest.**

**"where are they!?" Stella was scared that Valtor had Bloom and Flora.**

**"Oh, i hope Valtor has nothing to do with this..." Layla was trying, not succeeding, to calm down the hot tempered, ready to kill valtor, about to punch rivens face in( if you havent already gotten it, he was very mad), Helia.**

**"calm down man!!" Riven really wished he hadnt said that.**

**"GGRRRRR...This is all YOUR fault!!! you...are going to...PAY!!" Helia launched himself at riven, knocking him against a tree. Riven got mad and grabbed Helias ponytail just as he was storming away. Riven pulled as hard as he could. Helia spun around, and punched Riven in the face, knocking him to the ground out of breath.**

**"Hey!!! Guy's Stop it!! oh...if flora were here, she would be trying to calm helia down..." Musa sighed and sat down against a tree**

**"whatever." Riven stopped fighting and walked away."I'm finding those girls myself!!"**

**"oh-no you arent!!! stella ran and grabbed rivens arm, dodging a blow from him." we are not going to split up!!! Ever since Helia and flora started liking each other, you have been so rude to flora!!!"**

**those words made riven stop dead in his tracks."Your right... I guess i was... kinda jealous..." Riven spilled out, not even knowing he was saying it.**

**"Well..well...well...What have you been up to??" darcy walked out in front of riven, making him take a step back.**

**"Well, you gonna answer her??" Icy flew down infront of stella.**

**"Go away!!" Riven turned to walk away, but when he turned around, he was infront of stormy.**

**"Leave him alone!!" Musa ran and tackled stormy to the ground.Stormy pulled musa's ponytail, and musa screamed.**

_Bloom and Flora_

**"mmmmmmm..."Bloom looked up and around the room.there was no sign of valtor.she looked over to Flora, who was rubbing her sore head.**

**"ow...where did valtor go??" Flora groaned."And What did he Want??"**

**" I dont know what happened after we went out. oh, and just incase you want to know why your head hearts, icy kicked you in the head and pulled your hair, before walking away." Bloom tryed to stand up, barely gathering up her balance, and helped Flora stand.**

**"Lets find the guys." Bloom insisted.**

**"and the girls" Flora finshed Blooms sentence.**

**And so the two girls headed into the direction the wind was coming from. they soon made it onto the forest, they knew that...but what they dodnt know was that the they werent the only ones in that same forest...**

_the group_

**"STOP!!" Helia's voice stopped even the witches.then, the bushes started rustling.**

**"What is that??" Icy walked to the bush, obviosly not scared by it, and poked it with a stick. it started rustling again, and then a girls soft, quiet voice was heard " ow...bloom, i think i just got hit with a stick!!" a brunette girl stuck her head out of the top of the bushes.she quickly climbed out with the other girl with her, and looked around, happy.**

**"Flora!!!" Helia rushed to flora. they hugged, while Bloom ran to sky, and they kissed.**

**"ewww..." Icy wanted to get the fight going again. watching the specialists and winx girls reunite made her gag.**

_Icy pov_

**"Ewwww!!! lets get this over with!! ice trap!!" I yelled, aiming at musa.**

**" girls, lets go!!" stella can flip her hair, But I dont care!!**

**Musa quickly dodged my attack, and then transformed. she makes me really sick.**

_Flora pov_

**"Lets go enchantix!!" I tryed to transform, but i couldnt."bloom!! i think i found out what Valtor did!!" i yelled to Bloom, who already knew. she Replied" i know, to!!"**

**I dodged an ice attack, and quickly ran to a tree for cover. I called to Bloom, and she joined me. All of a sudden, a a black cloud formed into the shape of a man.**

**"VALTOR!!!" I screamed so the others could hear me over the commotion.**

_No pov_

**"miss me??" Valtor landed on the ground freely infront of Flora and Bloom.**

**"What the?!? Flora, Bloom, look OUT!!!" Helia warned as icy used an ice attack at them. Flora grabbed blooms arm and**

**and they ran back to the winx girls and the guys.**

**"GET BACK HERE!!!" Valtor yelled and chased after them, making a trap for bloom and flora using Floras vine wrap entwined in fire. Flora sreeched as she got trapped with Bloom, the boys already tackling the witches, with the winx girls, except tecna, trying to get valtor away. Tecna tryed to get Flora and bloom out of the trap. But the Fire on the trap was making smoke, the problem was the smoke was set to fill the inside of the trap, without travaling out.**

**"mmm...this is getting to smoky.." Flora fell to her knee's, the smoke so hot her eyes watering.Bloom eventuelly fell on the ground to.**

**"Flora!!" Helia yelled, so mad, and nervous, he tied up all the witches together back-to-back. the other specialists were stunned. Helia ran as fast as he could to the trap, seeing Flora almost fainted because of smoke-inhaliation( when you breath in to much smoke). He took a near by rock and started smashing it against the firey vines, soon making a slit in one of them. Sky ran too, the other guys following, using their swords and rocks and different things to to try and break open the vines. they finally got one of the vines to break. Helia and sky ran inside, finding Bloom and Flora fainted on the bottom. They carried the girls outside to the fresh oxygen. **

_Meanwhile_

**"witches!!" Valtor used a spell to get the lazer strings off the witches, not realizing the winx girls using convergance on him. he looked at them just as the ball of power attacked him. He ordered his witchs to lwave with him back to cloud tower.**

**"not so fast!!" Musa was not going to let valtor get away with both of her friends powers. Musa ran and tackled Valtor to the ground. hearing musa struggling, Riven ran and kept the witches from helping Valtor out.**

**Grrr i got writers Block!!! HEEELLLPPP!!!! pouts R R!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**"AHH!!" Musa jumped on stormy, knocking her to the ground.**

**"Riven watch out!!"Tecna warned. Riven spun around and held out his sword to block an ice attack from you-know-who.**

**"Witches, prepaere to get beaten in your own game!Boogy Blaster!!" Musa yelled. the witches went flying against a huge oak tree.**

**"I have an idea!!" Icy started icing up all the plants she could see around the area.**

**"Stop!! You are going to hurt Flora!!" Layla Saw Flora shivering, still kinda out-of-it.**

**"Duh!!" Icy tripled the layer of ice on all the plants. Not realizing grass was a plant, the other witches Slipped all over the place, the ground covered. Valtor fell too and musa sent him flying. He looked like he was about to give up.**

**"GRRR..." Or not.**

**"AHH!!! Tecna screamed as she was sent Flying with dark magic.**

**musa gasped as she watched Tecna hit a tree and fall.**

**This got musa very upset. and you do not want to know how mad she got. But im going to tell you, anyways.**

**Musa threw her hands into the air, yelled a spell, and this sent Valtor and the witches Soaring back to where they came from(Cloud tower).**

**Blooms eyes fluttered open. she looked around and saw Stella struggling to melt the ice on everything. the trees started to thaw, and the grass became damp and muddy. She saw her Flowered friend Shivering, her face was pale and her skin was cold.Bloom quickly stood up and walked to her friend.**

**"What happened?"Bloom was worried.**

**"Icy iced all plants she could see, and Flora is now very ill." Helia had Flora in His arms, wedding style.**

**"Lets get back to the ship. If we can get Flora and Bloom to the emergency center in Red fountain,or alfea, soon enough, we can find out if they got to much smoke into their lungs, or any burns. or in Flora's case, a cold." Timmy walked up to Helia and set a caring hand on his shoulder.**

**"But i feel fine, and Flora could have something even more serious!! plus, we dont even have our powers!!" Bloom didn't mean to be mean, but she wanted to know more.**

**"Right, but you can feel fine even if your lungs are in bad conditions." Timmy explained.**

**"Ok... i have done everything...i ..can to melt ..the ice..." Stella panted.**

**"Wow, and you did a good job too, hunny bunny." Brandon looked at the place that was once iced**

**"aww... thank you smookums.Stella kissed Brandon on the cheek, and they all started walking back to the ship. Tecna had enough strength ( just incase your wondering, You Tecna fans out there!!).**

**"ow...i stepped on something." Sky looked down to were he had stepped, and it looked like a burning ball of fire. "What the heck is that!?!?"**

**"wait.. that looks like my..." Bloom started. she bent down and picked up the fire. It quickly twisted into the shape of mist and dissolved around her.**

**"Explain, please!?" Brandon was shocked at what happened.**

**" My power..it must of been knocked out of Valtor when he was sent Flying" Bloom explained, feeling alot stronger.**

**A soft groan was heard. Floras eyes were slit open a crack. she examined the face looking down at her. She felt Very cold and Weak.**

**"Flora..." Helia was Looking down at her, his eyes wide with fear for his crush.**

**"Helia...what happened..." Flora examined her pale hands.**

**" Well...i'll tell you on our flight back." Helia responded.**

_And so they all went back to the ship and flew to alfea._

**"What happened to Flora!!" Mirta (the witch who had tranfered from cloud tower, to alfea, and claims she is a fairy in a witches body) exclaimed as she saw her pale friend.**

**"long story.for short, Valtor..." Stella was not very amused of what had happened. she was also tired and needed a nap.**

**"of course...i mean.." Mirta quickly turned to leave.**

**"What do you mean??" Stella asked as she caught mirtas wrist in a loose grasp.**

**"umm...oh look at the time!! classes start soon!!"**

**"mirta...Its the weekend, and plus..If there were school today, It would be over already." Stella pretended to tap at an imaganary wrist watch on her arm.**

**" Fine...I overheard Valtor talking to his witches, About taking Bloom and Flora's Power...But i see you already found out...im sorry i didnt tell you when i should have.." Mirta lowered her head.**

**"Its alright, mirta, Flora will be alright!!" Tecna comforted the witch.**

**"Oh...i think she'll get over it..." A man's voice came out of nowhere.**

**" Ummmm...who said that?"Stella and Bloom crouched on down together. Bloom quickly pointed out old fashioned black boots behind the ground. Valtors boots. Stella noticed and got back up.**

**"RUN!!! Sella ordered. Flora tried to run with the strength she had, managing to stay right behind the runners. **

**"Ahhh!!!" Flora screeched, falling to the ground. Valtor had obviously held on to Floras hair when she was running, pulling after she got far enough.**

**"you really didnt think i wasnt giving up on winning you over, did you??" Valtor Asked, evily.**

**"what do you mean?" helia asked.**

**" Oh, you dont remember??" Valtor asked annoyed.**

**"uh-oh..." Flora stopped struggling.**

**"hahahahahaha!!!" Valtor laughed, knowing she knew what he was talking about.**

**"Grr...I dont like you!! i like helia!!! Let me go...grrr!!" Flora blurted out, not even bothering to blush at what she reveiled.**

**" awww..." Bloom sighed. she that was really cute!**

**"Oh, Shut Up, You Stupid Pixie!!" Valtor sent a dark attack at bloom and sent her Flying.**

**Oh, thats it! enchantix!!!" All of the fairys transformed into their enchantix form, except Flora.**

**"Let go of her!! Or else!!" Bloom sent a fireball at valtor, making him let go of Flora. she quickly ran to the specailists for protection. and just so you know, valtor wanted to win floras heart again. and helia pretty much guarded Flora with his life.**

**"Witches, get her!!" Valtor called to the witches, who walked out of the air. Icy grasped Floras arm in a tight grip, leaving an icy mark, and pulled her to Valtor.**

**HaaaaaHaaa Haaaa!! cliffyy!!! 3 reveiws and i will update. sorry, readers, but your not revewing anymore!! i need them!!! i know, i know, skip the crying, and revew!!**

**Icy-Puhleez! when is this gonna be over!**

**Me- in like 3,4 chapters!!**

**Icy- Good!! this story is soooo cheesy!!**

**Me- as i was saying, and then the sequel!! cheering**

**Icy-oh-no...shoot me now!!**

**Me- that can be arranged!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**"Ahhh!! let go of me!!"Flora managed to get a hold of Blooms arm. Bloom tryed to pull Flora away from Icy, but Darcy stuck her foot out and tripped her, making her let go.**

**" Hahahahahaha!!!" Valtor had a Hold on Flora now.**

**"Let go of her!!!!" Helia pounced at icy, knocking her to the ground.Riven attacked Darcy, and Timmy and sky tried for Stormy. The winx girls tried To attack Valtor without Hitting Flora, wich was hard since, Valtor made a bounceback spell.**

**Icy was soon Tied up, as well as the other witches.Helia ran and joined the fairys in defeating Valtor.**

**"Should i call him now, Valtor??" Icy asked, trying to get free.**

**"Yes. im going to take Flora back with me when he gets here." Valtor watched as icy made a power signal into the air.out of nowhere, Darkar walked out of the air.**

**"uh-oh..." Bloom stared at Darkar, who was now walking to the girls.**

**"This is going to be easy." Darkar said, calmely, as he shot dark magic at bloom and stella.He aimed for Layla, but she quickly dodged, and made a morphix seal around him.**

**"Yah, Darkar, you were right! That was very easy!" Layla mocked, watching Darkar trying to get free.**

**"Lets send this guy flying!!" Bloom yelled.**

**"Yah!!" The other girls agreed. they all used confergance and sent Darkar Flying back to where he was trapped.**

**"Help!!" Everyone turned and saw Flora being carried into a portal. Helia quickly shot his string at her wrist and pulled her free.**

**"Run Flora! as fast as you can!!" Helia yelled. Flora ran, barely made it away from Valtor.**

**"Helia, Bring him out. I need to descuss something with him." Flora turned and looked at Helia, who looked at her wide eyed.**

**"What!?!?!" Stella yelled."We finally have him trapped, though!!"**

**"Guys, listen to Flora. She ,might have something here." Layla agreed to let Flora talk to Valtor.**

**"All right, be careful!!" Helia shot a lazerstring at Valtor and pulled him oout of the portal.**

**"You have finally come to your senses?" Valtor said, standing up.**

**"Valtor, im really sorry, but i dont feel that way with you...your my biggest enemy..." Flora said, standing infront of Valtor.**

**"Who is it, then?? Who has won your heart??" Valtor looked at the boys, furious.**

**"Well...It's Helia..."Flora blushed.**

**"awww!!!" Stella quickly shut her mouth after getting a death stare from Riven.**

**"Yah!!! So go away!!" Bloom was tossing a fireball in her her hands.**

**"This is not over..." Valtor had a red face.**

**"Hey, Bloom?? Do you know how Flora can get her nature power back??" Musa asked, turning to Bloom.**

**"I did learn a spell..."Bloom Recalled the spell.. "Everyone, add your power. We're Doing convergance, only it's a different style. When i am saying the spell, you might see weird things, but don't make them take your mind off. ready?!?"**

**"Yah!" Stella answered for all the girls.**

**"Power of the Fairy ancients, use this power with some patience. This evil man is up to no good, give our friends power back if you could!!" Bloom yelled. different things started appearing. First, a Circle of fire appeared around Them. Then, soft music started playing out of nowhere. A bright light started glimmering inside the ring of fire while Pinx morphix trapped Valtor. Electricity started shooting at the convergance.Stella gasped but Layla gave her a look, and she calmed down and concentrated again. The ball of energy grew bigger, gradually. Timmy signaled to the other boys to move out of the way. **

**"Convergance!!!!" All the girls, except Flora, Screamed. They let the energy go and it flew at Valtor. Everyone was sent Flying Backwards.When the dust Cleared, Everyone saw Flora still standing. She held a glowing shape that dissolved around her. **

**"Dont even think about it." Flora was mad and decided to attack Valtor."Next time You try to come near my friends.."Flora held up a fist. Valtor quickly used a transportation spell and he and his witches disapeared.**

**"Wow..."Riven said, rubbing his eyes."That was awkward..."**

**"Yah..." Flora agreed.**

**"We should celebrate!!! Lets go get the boys their tux's for the dance!!"Stella yelled in excitment.**

**"Yah!! Hey, Sky, I wonder how you look in black..." Bloom said sarqastically.**

**"Do I have to?" Riven didnt like shopping.**

**"Well, Maybe if he actually had a date." Musa whispered to Bloom.**

**"Aw...dont worry Musa he will ask you soon enough..i mean the dance **_**is**_** tommorow night!!" Bloom said out-loud so everyone could hear. Riven looked at musa, who turned her head away.**

**"Musa...you really want me to go with you?" Riven asked.**

**"Well...i was kinda hoping you would ask me...but.."Musa looked up.**

**"Well, then I guess i will have to get a tux!!" Riven smiled at musa, who smiled back.**

**"You know, for a guy who has a bad attitude, your not half bad!!" Bloom added.**

**"Anyways!!Lets go!!" Stella said, running to the boys ship.**

**ok I know I kinda made Riven get a little soft a mushy. And I hate having to make that saqrafice, But it fit in with the story!! Sorry for not updating that long, but i was working on my new story!! Check it out! Plz R R!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**"Ooohh!! Iike, I like!" Stella held up a dress for the others to see. The girls and guys had split up so the outfits would be a surprise.**

**"I like that!!" Bloom commented. Stella casually walked into a open dressing room.**

**"Now dawlings, do I have a major fashion sense or what?" Stella walked out of the dressing room in a Peach dress that went to her knees.it was strapples with a little heart design.**

**"Wow!!" Tecna commented"That looks really nice on you"**

**"Thanks!!"Stela replied smiling.**

**"Girls, hide!! The boys are over there! I think they saw us!!" Bloom ran behind one of the plastic dolls that was modeling a strapless dress.**

_boys_

**" I hate shopping" Riven said, looking at all the tuxedo's in desgust.**

**"Do it for **_**Musa**_**!!" Brandon laughed.**

**"Shut up, squire boy!!" Riven yelled.**

**"Hey!! That looks like the girls!" Sky pointed to a Blonde haired girl running behind a pile of clothing.**

**"That looks like Stella!" Brandon and the other guys ran towards where they had seen the look-alike girls.**

**"Shhh..." Sky walked up behind Bloom "Boo!!"**

**Bloom gasped and spun around and hit Sky in the face, Not even knowing **_**he**_** scared her.**

**"Ow!!" Sky had a brouse forming on his forehead.**

**"Oh!! Sorry!" Bloom blushed.**

**"hm...I wonder where stella is...Oh I'm just going to sit and wait on this pile of clothes..." Brandon tryed to sound serious.**

**"Ahhh!!! Dont even think about it!!" Stella pounced out of the clothes and landed on Brandon.They both laughed and got up.the other guys found musa behind a shelf, Tecna on the dressing room roof, and Layla was running around in the sports isle.**

**"Flora, I see you!!" Helia found Flora blending in with the flowers.**

**"Did you guys get your tuxedo's yet??" Bloom asked inquiringly.**

**"Well, Riven started whining, so we came over here when we saw you, stella, running into the clothes." Timmy explained.**

**"Lets get ice cream." Musa said randomly.**

**"Sure." Flora responded.The others agreed so they went to the burger stop**_1 _**and got ice cream.**

**"Mmm..." Stella licked her ice cream, Strawberry flavoured of course. Everyone ate their icecream and headed for the bueaty shop. there, the girls got there dresses. **

**Stella got a strapless short dress that was a tan color. Her Shoes were brown flats with small black ribbons on the front of each. **

**Musa got a dark blue dress that had a little lighter blue ribbon twirling around it. Her shoes were Black stilettos. She got a treble clef pin.**

**Bloom got a Light blue dress that had spaghetti straps. her shoes were silver strappy sandels with small heels.she got a very light lime green hair band.**

**Tecna got a Purple knee high dress and long sleeves. She wore Short gloves on her hands that were green. Her shoes were knee high light green boots.**

**Layla decided to get a short Dark army green Dress. She wore simple dress boots that were a lighter green.**

**Flora got a long flowy satin red dress that had a red rose design in the middle. She wore red strappy dimond high heels.**

**Of course, the girls made sure none of the boys were watching them. The guys decided to get simple black tuxedo's, nothing fancy or too classy.**

**"Ok Boys, Get the ship going, We are done shopping!!" Stella yelled.**

**"Finally?" Riven laughed.**

**"What is that?!?" Layla pointed to a figure flying threw the sky.**

**"Icy. why??" Sky said sarqastically.**

**"Grr...You annoy me!! Lets go, girls. Enchantix!!" Layla yelled. All of the girls transformed into their enchantix form and flew up."Ugly little..." Layla muttered flying upwards.( she was talking bout sky)**

**"Wait girls, Why would Icy just be randomly flying around town?? This is a trick!!" Flora said, Unsure.**

**"Who cares?? We can fight of any old trick of theirs." Musa replied.**

**"Uh..." Bloom pointed to a swarm of witches under a spell flying at them attacking. At the head of the group was Valtor.**

**"Oh, im getting sick of him..." Flora said.**

**"Hey Flora, When we are done finishing of Valtor, I have to talk to you." Stella said, Noticing Floras fowl attitude lately.**

**"Ok??" Flora agreed."Hey Icy!!"**

**"I see you have found out our little plan.." Icy said shootin ice at musa, stella,and Bloom.**

**"You know, I still havent properly repaid you." Icy smiled evily at Flora.**

**"Oh, But your about to im guessing..."Flora flew around, dodging Icys attack.**

**"Oh, Did i ever remind of what Our wisperian crystals can do to goody-goody Fairys like you??" Icy said, Making Darcy and stormy Glide over.**

**"Can we, Please, please use them!?!?" Stormy begged, acting like a Goody 2 shoes. she smirked and Glared at Tecna.**

**"Hey, You have something against me now??" Tecna said, Noticing her evil Glare. Stormy shrugged and attacked her,making Tecna fall to the ground, or in other words, the safe hands of Timmy.**

**  
"Dont worry Flora, I got your back." Layla Said, Attacking Darcy, who Used a Bounce back spell. Layla used such a powerful attack the she got sent Flying Backwords, Her wings unable to move anymore. She fell at a rapid speed. when she was about 3 feet from the ground, Nabu/Ophir, got under where he guessed she would land, and caught her.**

**"Dont hurt my friends!!!"Flora said angrily, But in her calming sooth voice.she wrapped up Stormy with a vine, and threw her into the cloud of witches who had stopped to watch the wisperian crystals attacking.**

**"Ready, Witches??" Icy asked as Stormy Flew out of the cloud, mad.**

**"Lets cream her." Darcy said laughing.**

**"Agreed" Stormy said through clenched teeth.**

**"Wisperian crystals, Activate!!" Icy yelled. A Different crystal appeared in each of the witches hands."Focuse your energy, girls, this is gonna be big!!"**

**Flora gasped.**

**All of the Crystals floated upwards, Streams of energy flowing through each of the in a triangle shape.**

**"Wisperian crystals, hear my call, Attack this girl and make her fall!!" Icy chanted. the crystals spun around, gradually picking up speed. They were finally going so fast, they swiveled into a huge ball of fire purpleish green ice.**

**"Uhh!!!" Flora staryted flying backwards, but the power shot out, hitting her back. She was sent downwards, into the middle of town. A concrete ground. No one there.**

**Only Flora falling...**

**Oooohhhh!!! Scary, eh?? I know, I know, I bet most of you are gonna be all like 'i think helia will rescue her.' But just you remember...More than one person likes her!! Oops!! Ok, thats noyt, i repeat not, a spoiler i hope!! Well, Plz R R!! Check put my new story, too!!! It will be on my page. its called **_**12 years later**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey everybody I just realized that in chapter 15 I mentioned something about the burger stop. well its a place in Goderich, and its really awesome. well, on with the show!! or Story!!**

**"Flora!!!" Helia yelled, seeing her fall.**

**Flora was still a little concionse. she looked at her surroundings and realised she wasn't far from the ground. She tryed to fly upwards, but her wings would not work. she opened her eyes wide open, and suprisingly yelled. **_**come on wings, you can do it!! I am me, and im unbeatable.I can take Valtor down. I have to. I have to save magix. I believe in me. **_**Flora began to Glow a strange pinky color and she slowed her fall. Her wings began fluttering again and she flew to the ground.She looked up to see the trix who were wide eyed, looking at the wisperian crystals,to Flora, then to the wisperian crystals agin.**

**"WHAT???" Icy yelled."HOW DID SHE?? BUT I...OHHH IM GONNA GET YOU!!!" Icy swooped down in rage.**

**"Oh-No you dont. Flower petal shield!!" Flora yelled, Icys attack being sent back towards her and trapping her.**

**"Icy, your letting a pixie take you down??" Darcy asked flying dopwn after the witch(A/N in one of the episodes, digit turned mini and started making Darcy ticklish and the whole bit, and icy apears and all like'your letting a pixie take you down??).**

**"Oh, Shut up and get me outta here"Icy snarled.**

**"What are the magic words" Darcy said, making Icy mad.**

**"Or else I'll blast you into the omega dimention forever and make you have bad hair like Stormy!!" Icy smirked.**

**"I was thinking more please than anything, but-" Darcy started and shrugged.**

**"What about my hair?!?" Stormy said, Blasting Icy with a thunderbolt. Icy smashed out of the ice, sending icy spikes out at Darcy and Stormy. Darcy made 10 of herself and blasted Icy, then Stormy. They continued fighting like this for a while.**

**"I love it when the villians do all the work!!" Flora joked, flying back to the winx girls and specialists.**

**"Girls!!" Flora said, walking towards the girls who were bruised and cut and the whole bit.**

**"Ow..." Layla whispered, Getting out of nabus grasp. All of the other winx girls, excluding flora, followed her example.**

**"Oh Dawling, are you alright!!" Stella asked, running to Flora who was bruised on her arm, and had cuts on her legs.**

**"As wierd as it sounds, I feel fine!!" Flora said, examining her deep cuts.**

**"And your cuts arent bleeding."Tecna said, Following her gaze.**

**"Well..I..I have to talk to mrs. Faragonda."Flora said positively.**

**"Right. Lets go." Stella said.**

**"What about Valtor??" Bloom asked.**

**"We have to fight him, no matter how big hid army is." Flora Said sternly.**

**"Yah. I agree."Layla agreed. The girls flew up and were in face-to-face battle with Battle and the witches from cloud tower.**

**"Your actuelly going to fight??" Valtor asked, laughing histerically.**

**"Yah, Why? oh i get it you wanted to know so you could plan your escape Route!!" Layla laughed At her own joke.**

**"You annoy me. thats why i've decided that these witches and I are going to destroy you fairys and alfea. once and for all."Valtor laughed evily as he signaled all of cloud towers witches(They were under a spell) to start getting an enegy ball ready to attack the fairy girls.**

**"Dont you dare!! Girls, converance time!!" Stella yelled.**

**"No Stella, we cant!! The power would be to close, and if we do convergance it could explode and then it would be their turn to say 'i love it when they do all the work'!! We could be destroyed!!" Tecna said in her matter-of-factly voice.**

**"True, but you said we 'could' be destroyed. I dont know about you guys, but destroying Valtor means destroying myself, Im in. At least valtor will be gone." Flora said bravely, but if you loked carefully at her face for long enough, you could see fear.**

**"Thats deep, Flora."Musa said with care."Well, i'm with Flora."**

**"Me too."Bloom agreed.**

**"Im there for you." Layla gave in.**

**"If it means saving the universe, yes im in."Tecna said.**

**"Well...ok lets do this." Stella agreed finally.**

**"First step to getting rid of evil dudes, you have to get some cool jams." Musa said, making a musical attack into the convergance.**

**"Then, you need to add some spices from the garden!!" Flora said, blowing glitter from her hands into the convergance.**

**"Spice it up with a little fire" Bloom said adding a fire ball.**

**"Put in the right amount of technology!!" Tecna said, making a green zapping attack and throwing it in.**

**"Add some pink sticky morphix." Layla said, throwing a ball of her pink morphix into the convergance.**

**"And put it in the oven for you and me!!" Stella exclaimed, making a sunny attack to be thrown into the ball of magic.**

**"And the magic words!!" Bloom yelled to the girls over the noise of the witches zooming away.**

**"Convergance!!!!" All the girls yelled. The ball of energy zipped at Valtor, hitting him and exploding. The blast was so big, all of the girls were sent flying backwords, hitting a brick wall, and falling about 5 feet and hitting a cement ground. They were obviosly knocked out.**

**"FLORA!!!"**

**"STELLA!!!"**

**"MUSA!!!"**

**"TECNA!!!"**

**"LAYLA!!!"**

**"BLOOM!!!"**

**All the guys ran to their girlfriends.Brandon picked stella up wedding style and looked up into the sky. Valtor was gone.**

**"Stella??" Brandon whispered, starting to cry. Sky picked up Bloom the same way and cryed with Brandon.**

**"Bloom..."Sky said solomly.**

**"No Musa...Please dont leave me here like my mom did**_1_**...Dont me me have to hate you to...please Musa..." Riven Whirpered to Musa so only she could hear.**

**"I..Wont..." Musa opened her eyes a little and smiled. She sat up cross legged looking around.**

**"Tecna please wake up. No one knows but I really did like you. It just seems that..well...we are alike...anyways please wake up." Timmy Whispered to Tecna.**

**Tecna all-of-a-sudden opened her eyes and smiled."To my calculations, that makes 2 of us."**

**Ophir had picked up layla, aho was holding her head. She was awake but at the samre time she was out of it.**

**Ok this next part is really over-dramatic. Sorry about you guys who dont like FloraxHelia, but i love it!! Sorry!!**

**Helia was already down on the ground holding Flora close to himself.his tears were running down his face. **

**"Flora...Why did you have to be so brave?? You spent your life, possibly, to save magix.I Dont want you to leave...**

**I love you"**

**Awww...Im crying. ok im not crying but this part is so sad. **

**1. Did you know Riven was actuelly abandoned by his mom when he was little?? Its so sad. Riven is to cute to abandon.lol!!**

**R R!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**"Your saying that They might have destroyed Valtor on their own lives****??" Mrs. Faragonda asked The specialists.**

**"Yah and I personally...Dont know if they made it other than Layla, Tecna, and Musa." Timmy said pushing his glasses back onto his nose.**

**"Wow...Even you dont know and your the smartest guy I know!!" Tecna exclaimed.She then realised she said that out loud and blushed.**

**"Anyways!! Do you know If there is any help for them??" Sky asked quickly before timmy could blush or say anything.**

**"Well...I dont but Avylon does." Mrs. Faragonda replied.**

**"I dont trust that guy..."Tecna muttered under her breath.**

**"Lets go then!!" Timmy said starteing to walk out.**

**"Right im coming main-frame."Riven said sternly obviosly annoyed.He walked after Timmy and the others followed.Tecna hesatated but followed anyways.**

_Hospital center_

**"Can we do this already?? You know I'm only doing this because he wants us to!!" A girls whispered hastily.**

**"Be quit or else they will wake up!!" A girls voice snapped back in a whisper**

**"Whatever you two. Lets do this." another girls voice came out in a annoyed whisper. She lit a power ball in her hands and let it fly freely around the room. **

**"What are you girls doing in here?!?!" Ofelia came into the room in a panick.**

**"Oh nothing, just a little pay back." One of the girls spoke.**

**"Who are you?!?!" Ofelia demanded.**

**"Well, i'm the girl sorcerer and leader garanay." 'garanay' smirked.**

**"And i'm the powerful wizard of our three-some, Kanel." ' Kanel' explained nastily.**

**"And im the Fairy here. My name has always been a mystery to anyone but me." The third girl spoke "So everyone calls me mystery."**

**"What are you doing in here??" Ofelia asked sternly.**

**"As I already said, payback!!"Garanay yelled. The ball of power had dimmed out."And we have already accomplished."**

**The winx girls started whimpereing in their sleeps turning there heaeds as if in a bad dream.**

_inside the winx girls minds_

**"HUh?? what the? Where am I?!?!" Bloom yelled. She was in a rose garden and farther off there was a palace.**

**"Bloom??" **

**"Huh?? Flora is that you??" Bloom asked turning around.**

**"Yah! Don't you just love this place??"Flora said walking to Bloom.**

**"Yes but I don't know why we are here. last thing I remember is being blasted into a brick wall and feeling like my head was split into two!!" Bloom replied. She walked over to a little glass table in the middle of the garden.**

**"Hey girls!!" Stellas perky voice rang out. The girls turned to see her walking to them.**

**"Hi sweety!!" Flora greeted her her friend.**

**"Hi stella." Bloom smiled. All of a sudden, Flora's face went pale white,**

**"What's Wrong Flora??" Stella asked.**

**"Shhh..don't you hear it??"**

**"Hear what??" Stella sked curiosly. All of a sudden, The ground beneath them started ahaking. The air became mossy and stale. Everything went pitch black and a low rumbling laugh echoed everywhere.The pathway split and the ground started spliting with it so there was a huge crack growing bigger into the ground. Off in the distance you could hear the glass table shattering.**

**"Stella, Bloom!!" Flora stepped forward without warning and fall down into the crack. She flew her hands around and they came into contact with the edge.She held the edge and tryed holding on, but the grass became damp and slippery. She felt her fingers being covered in slimy goop and it made her let go. She screamed again and hit solid cold ground. The crack began closing up around her.She heard Bloom and Stella calling her name. A lump started to form in her throat.tears stung her eyes.The laughter died down.**

**"STELLA!!!! BLOOM!!!!" Flora screamed as loud as she could.**

**"Flora!!!" Stella's voice was faint and far away.**

**"STELLA HELP ME!!" Flora yelled, Forcing herself to stand up.The crack moved closer together.**

**"Flora we are trying!!!"Bloom yelled.**

**"I'm going to try..."Flora whispered to herself."Enchantix!!!"Flora transformed and flew upwards.The crac was close to being shut.Tears stung Flora's eyes.The laughter roared up again in an evil state.only one name came to one fairys mind.and it just happened to be Tecna.Do you know the name?**

**Avylon.**

**Like it?? R R!! Okay very very discriptive!! Plz comment! See that little purple button? Press it, Write a comment, press send, and i'll be happy!! I am now accepting ideas!!and if I use your idea I will put your name at the end of that chapter!! so send in your comments!! Treats to anyone who can guess who Kanel, Garanay, And Mystery are working for!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**" Anybody in here??" Musa poked her head into Professor Avylons room.**

**"Come in." Avylon said not bothering to turn around. He knew about what the winx girls wanted because he was watching them.**

**"We need a spell to help our friends. A healing spell." Musa said walking into the room.**

**"I might be able to help you." Avylon didnt turn around and smirked evily.**

**"What do you mean might?" Riven asked. All the winx girls and specialists(excluding Bloom Stella and Flora) walked in.**

**"Exactly what I said."Avylon turned around and used a spell to lock the door shut.**

**"Hey, what are you doing?!?" Tecna turned and faced Avylon.**

**"I'm not letting you get away to help your friends. they are hopeless and so are you!" Avylon laughed evily and shot black magic at each of the winx girls.**

**"You...what..I ..grrrrr..." Layla yelled standing up."Enchantix!!!**

**"uhh...can we help?? please??" Timmy whined.lol! sorry had to do it. i'll be queit now.**

**"Duh!!" Tecna said after transforming. **

**"Take that!! And that!! and i little of that!!! oh you are good." Timmy said as he used his shocker gun at avylon but avylon simply stepped to his left and dodged them all.**

**"This is going to take awhile." riven said stepping forward with the rest of the group.**

_Flora Stella and Bloom!_

**"I'm coming!!!!" Flora yelled as the crack moved closer.tears were streaming down her face. The earth was close to being shut.**

**"Flora ?Flora!!"Stella and bloom reached they're hands out so Flora could grab them and they could help her up."Grab our hands!!!" Flora reached out and was almost going to grab there hands when a slimy hand grabbed her foot and knocked out the last bit of air she had in her chest.Another sharp pain ran through her head. She quickly grabbed the girls hands and they pulled her up just as the crack shut.Silence filled the mossy air around them.all that wa sheard was the girls deep panting.**

**"That happened so fastly and cant even remember very much of it. How do we leave here? I want to go home. Back to the rest of the winx girls. back to alfea. back to...Brandon." Stella broke the silence. All of a sudden, Bloom jumped up smiling.**

**"A portal!!!" Bloom yelled pointing to an alfea portal.**

**"Lets go!" Flora cheered and helped Stella stand up. They all ran to the portal and walked into it. There was a flash of bright white light and the girls woke up from the mind confusion.**

**"Huh? How did you get away from the trap??!?" Mystery yelled pointing at the now fully awake ready to fight non-sore winx girls.**

**"You still haven't explained to me who these people are." Kanel said to garanay. graranay shrugged.**

**"Well if you must know, we will put on for you a show. im Flora." A rose appears behind Flora.**

**"Its Bloom." Bloom snapped her fingers and a flame lit her one finger**

**"The name is stella. dont worry you will adore me soon!' Stella said flashing into a cool outfit.**

**"Putting good in evil's place, we are part of the winx club... in your face!!" The 3 girls said.**

**"Ummm...nice rhyming." Garanay said.**

**"Thanks. team rocket made it for us." Bloom explained brightly.**

**"Oh from pokemon i get it." Mystery realized.**

**and there is another beautiful chapter by no other than ... me!! lol sorry if you dont read my other story i mentioned in it that i would be taking a writing break. oh and 1 person got who the 3 evil people were working for, Kanel, Garanay, and Mystery. thye were working for...drumroll plz...thx...AVYLON!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha ha ha hee lol rofl...pant...pant.. ok i'll be quiet again. lol!!anyways the treat is more chapters. now the bad news. i've decided there will be no sequel...im sorry plz dont cry...im sad too..i guess but i need to finish this story, and then im lauching a new one when this ne and my other are out of the way...im sorry again but i gotta go know so tata and remember the purple button...R R!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter 19**

**"Team rocket, polly pocket. lets just kill the kid." Mystery said cracking her fists.**

**"Your singling us out! thats not fair! wait who do you want to kill anyways??"**

**"Stella...she was always the big brat of school.she was all 'ohhh pretty me' and 'ohhh love my nails. ' and sometimes 'tell me im pretty'. it was more annoying than the wimp right there." Kanel said pointing at Flora.**

**"I can be nasty when needed you know." Flora said putting her hands on her hips.**

**"Yah right, wimp." Garanay laughed.**

**"Dont call me wimp."Flora said getting mad.**

**"Why, does it hurt your wimpy feelings, wimp?" Mystery asked interested in making her cry.**

**"No your the one whos gonna hurt." Flora got angrier.**

**"Wanna make something of it?" Garanay said challengingly.**

**"Ok. Stella fight Mystery, Bloom take on Kanel. I got Garanay." Flora responded. "if we win, you girls have to go away for good without stella. if you win...then i dont wanna think about it."**

**"Then we get Avylon to blast you into orbit! i love that idea." Garanay snapped.**

**"So thats who your working for!" Bloom yelled.**

**"I never trusted that guy. mm-mm. no way. not gonna happen." Stella piped up.**

**"Whatever. lets get this going.ready? Fight!!" Garanay yelled.**

**"Oh Dear i must get mrs Faragonda!" Ofelia whispered to herself and hurried away down the hall. She passed by Avylons office and saw everything that was going on. she opened the door and yelled to the girs and specialists."Get out of there!!"**

**"Ahhh!!...Done." Riven whispered after he flew out the room and landed flat against a wall.**

**"I have to find Flora, Bloom, and Stella Fast!." Musa yelled running down the hallway.**

**"In my office!!" Ofelia call after her.then she turned back towards Layla, Tecna, and the specialists."Boys, Half of you come with me, Half of you stay herewith Tecna and try to trap avylon. Sky, go tell mrs. Faragonda taht the school must evacuate to the east wing.**

**"Right." sky took of running to mrs. F's office. " The rest of you boys other than the boys with tecna, come with me to help the girls." The guys nodded and ran with Ofelia. Layla followed**

**with Ofelia-Sky,Nabu, And Riven**

**With Layla-Timmy,Helia, And Brandon.**

**"ow!' Flora yelled getting hit backwords towards a window. She flew back up and blasted a quick vine at Garanay.**

**"you better tell this thing to let go of me!" Garanay pretended to struggle.**

**"Not gonna happen!" Flora said back.**

**"Ok. then i will." Garanay easily blasted the vine off and flew up above Flora. "Now, i'm gonna get hurt now eh? Darkness desend!!" She used a spell and used it on Flora. Flora Tryed to fly away but got caught in the spell. She flew into a wall and went falling to the ground.**

**"Need help, girls?" Timmy asked appearing in the doorway. Helia and Brandon appeared beside him in a few seconds.**

**"Yah...help me. I cant see anything." Flora yelled sitting against a wall trying to cover her head from Garanay's non stop attacks.**

**"I'm on it. Coming!!" Helia ran towards her and tryed to help.**

**"Brandoooonnnnn!!" Stella yelled upside-down with her legs stuck in black goo.**

**"Coming, cupcake!" Brandon called still trying to be cute.**

**"That gets annoying after a while." Timmy said. He Decided to help Bloom since nobody was helping her at the moment.**

**"About time...sorry just getting frustrated. Kanel is confusing, you know?" Bloom said to timmy, while she was surrounded by like 25 Kanels and whenever she blasted one, it disapeared and sll of the clone things shot back at her equally.**

**"This is gonna suck" Timmy whined.**

**I would say it would suck. here is something for you guys(or girls or whatever you are) to think about. wouldnt it be kinda cool but wierd at the same time if there were actuel fairies on earth and you had a choice to be one? i mean then we could actuelly have our own adeventures instead of day-dreaming them. that would kinda rock! And another thing to think about. you know how baltors powerful and everything?? well, if he is so powerful, why doesnt he just go to alfea in the middle of the night and kill the winx club ( or bloom. he seems fond of her)?? think on that and remember the purple button!**

**P.s- sorry the chapters are so short lately!! i love all my fans but i couldnt think of anything! maybe some helping reviews will help. Send me ideas then!!**

**P.s.s- please dont comment on my grammer and words not spelled right. i've had reviews on that and they are getting annoying so please dont. thanks and i will go now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**"Bloom! Fly up and around to escape the trick!" Flora Yelled across the room when she had gotten up. She was not about to leave without a fight! The spell from Garanay had worn off in a few minutes.**

**"Done!" Bloom did as told and was fighting much easier.**

**"Hey Need some help??" Musa was at the doorway.**

**"Wait for Me!!" Layla said panting behind her.**

**" Say, Wimp, we gonna fight or not?" Garanay harshly teased.**

**"I SAID NOT TO CALL ME A WIMP!!" Flora screamed. She blasted a Huge attack at Garanay, Making Garanay fly back hitting Mystery and Kanel then crashing through a window. It shattered and from outside there was a big 'Thud!".Flora then fell onto her knee's and for some unknown reason started silently crying. Stella noticed and sent helia over to see what was wrong.What helia **_**didnt**_** know is that stella had clipped a microphonr to his shirt so she could hear they'r convorsation.**

**"We'll leave you 2 to talk" Stella said pulling everybody out of the room. She connected the speaker to the T.v and turned on the webcam she set up. They all settled in to watch.**

**"Hey flora whats wrong??" Helia asked. Flora looked up with red eyes And turned her head down again.**

**" I thought all this bad stuff was happening to bloom. Since she had to be the stupid club leader.But i guess i was wrong. it can happen to anybody. " flora told helia after a while.**

**"Things happen to good people. " Helia replied, making Flora smile.**

**"awwww...!!" The rest of the winx girls said while watching.**

**"...helia...i..i love you" Flora managed to say.**

**"I love you too." Helia said. They stared at each other for about 3 secongds and kissed. The rest of the winx club all "awwwww!!"-ed again. Flora and Helia sneaked into the room the winx girls and the guys were in. the group didnt notice them their.**

**"Were'd they go?!" Stella asked studying the screen.**

**"You were spying!!" Flora yelled." The winx girls shreeked in fright. they trned around and sighed in relief to seee them. Flora looked mad that they were spying, but she just started laughing. **

_Baltor. didnt think he was in the story anymore, did yah??_

**"how could my plan go wrong!" Baltor yelled at the trix.**

**"It didnt go wrong."Darcy said.**

**"At least that stupid little goody two shoes is gone!" Icy smirked.**

**"Yah! she was annoying." Stormy agreed angrily.**

**"Nothing went wrong with that plan." Darcy repeated**

**"How could i let a plan like that go wrong!?" Baltor yelled. **

**"Nothing went wrong!!" Darcy yelled so they would hear her.**

**"What are you talking about? It went all wrong, and she broke out of your spell!" Baltor replied loudly.**

**"No she didnt. see, the spell was for whenever she got mad. It activates when she is mad. so we have her were we want her. all we have to do is annoy her and get her really angry." Darcy explained cooly.**

**"Ok very very smart, Darcy. now lets go make that pixie pay!" Baltor decided quickly.**

_Baltor and Darcy, meet Flora_

**"Well, Mrs.F took care of them!! She sent those 3 witches back tocloud tower, but proffesor griffen said she never saw them before! so they got thrown into a dungon!!" Stella exclamed, refering to garnay and her friends.**

**"Yes! i knew we would beat them!!"Flora cheered.She then rememvered what she had said about bloom being the club leader and they had been watching.she walked over to bloom."Uh, bloom about what i said about-" Bloom cut her off.**

**"It's really ok! i mean,you porbably never experienced what i've been through before!!" Bloom said and walked away.**

**"Woah i think she is grumpy!!"flora thought.Then she had an idea."Lets go outside and clear our minds with the cool air."**

**"Ok!!" stella raced out of the room and down the stairs to the door. where she was greeted with an unfriendly guest.**

**"Hello Stella. Would you show me to Your room?" Baltor asked sarcasticaly.**

**"Uh...BLOOM!!" Stella screamed. "GET THE OTHER GIRLS. WE AHVE AN EMERGANCYYYYY!!" She yelled as she was sent backwards. Baltor let himself in, Darcy following him.**

**"I can use a tracker spell that i copied from that freak Tecna." Darcy said. "Shall i??"**

**"Yes." Baltor answered her. Darcy shot a ball of blak into the air. **

**"now, we follow it." She told baltor. "Take us to the winx club!" She ordered the black blob.It started floating towards the stairs that stella had just come from. but now, she was laying on her side across the room.The ball was now at the top of the stairs, with darcy and balor close behind. It then grew and zoomed tward the room.from inside was heard--**

**"Was that stella??" Flora asked as they walked out of the room. she turned and saw something black heading straight for her. She screeched and ducked so the blob flew past her head and hit tecnas head.**

**"Girls, enchantix time!!" Bloom demanded. They all transformed.By this time, Tecna had tooken off the blob on her face.**

**"Digital web!"**

**"glitter dust!"**

**"Enchanted solar flare!"**

**"Dragon envy!!" **

**"Morphix ball!!"**

**"some kind of musical attack!!" sorry i forget her attacks.(musa) maybe someone could send me a message about her attacks that would help lots.**

**"Thats not gonna do anything with a protevtive spell." Baltor laughed.**

**"Fine we will have to go maximum power. Bloom trap him in a fire vortex! tecna, limit his powers with digital web! Layla, Cover him in a morphix bubble!! Musa, confuse him with a musical shock wave!i can use icy wrap to wrap him up, and stella, you finish him off with a solarian sunbeam. ready?? go!" Flora ordered and everyone did as they were told. Baltor easily snapped his fingers and he absorbed the power. Flora was getting very mad."grrrr..."**

**"Getting mad??" Baltor asked teasingly.**

**"Why do you need to know." Flora snapped back. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. she turned and saw darcy digging her claws into her head. This blew her top.She used as much power as she could and blasted her against the wall down the hallway. mrs. Faragonda saw what was going on nd was running down the hallway. **

**"My head..."Flora whispered. "It feels like An explosion. uh-oh." She felt the darkness beginning to enter her again.this time, black smoke was twisting its way around her.**

**"girls, how did he enter."Mrs. Faragonda asked as she reached them. The girls shrugged and watched Valtors smile turn into an evil smirk.**

**"I can answer that. we simply walked through the front doors, blasted the dumb blonde to a w-" Darcy was cut off.**

**"Who are you calling a dumb blonde?!" Stella Yelled, appearing right behind her.Darcy and stella began their own mini fight.**

**"What is going on?!" Flroa screeched, still clutching her aching head. All-of-a-sudden she fell to her side and the black smoke faded away.**

**"I believe our work here is done." Baltor said. he grabbed floras wrist and they vanished(darcy to).**

**"Not that spell. Bloom, and layla, i believe you 2 will be able to help. i need you to go to baltor, wherever he is now. probably cloud tower. but get Flora nomatter what state she is in and bring her back as fast as you can and into my office.**

**"But what about us?? we can help too!! we arent worthless and your always picking bloom and i dont care if she is the stupid last remainderof sparx, she is just a wannabe and doesnt know anything about fashion!!" Stella finally snapped. she honestly hated bloom.**

**"What!?" Bloom yelled at the same time as mrs. faragonda.**

**"You heard me!!" Stella screamed back."What are you doing." Icy asked again.**

**"Nothing." Stormy said.**

_ok lotsa drama with them but lets see how Flora and baltor are._

**"What are you doing." Icy asked again.**

**"Nothing." Stormy said.**

**"What are you doing." Icy asked again.**

**"Nothing." Stormy said getting annoyed.**

**"What are you doing." Icy asked again.**

**"Nothing." Stormy said again, getting mad.**

**"What are you doing." Icy asked again.**

**"Nothing." Stormy said getting very mad.**

**"What are you doing." Icy asked again.**

**"Nothing." Stormy said about to strangle her sister.**

**"What are you doing." Icy asked again.**

**"Go AWAY!!" Stormy screamed.**

**"I'm just wondering..." Icy pouted.**

**"We are back. did you miss me?!" Darcy teased.**

**"Whatever." Stormy backfired."Not that kid Again!!" **

**"You got a problem with me??" Flora asked ready to use her magic.**

**"Yes i do."**

**"Ok!" Flora said "Rose thorns!"**

**"Owww!!" Stormy and Darcy yelled getting thorns stuck in their butts."Get these things off!" Baltor just kept laughing and laughing so hard that he was crying.**

**"That...is...so...Funny!!" Icy said bursting out laughing. Darcy and Stormy went into their rooms and took out the thorns.**

**"Ok i am wanting revenge." Stormy said to Darcy.**

**"Same here. i have an idea." Darcy went over the plan with Stormy and they both agreed.**

_Baltor trix and Flora do a surprise attack._

**"Stella, look out!!" Bloom yelled as Stella got tossed across the yard with a dark vine.**

**" Bloom, you should look out!" Tecna yelled as a storm of thorns came raining down.**

**"Ahhh!!" Bloom Screeched making a fire shield. The thorns pounded on the power wall and broke through it. Bloom yelled again as she got hit with sharp thorns.**

**"Darcy, ready? She is up in the air so we sould make our plan go in action now." Stormy whispered to her sister.**

**"Lets go." Darcy said muttering the oppisite spell to the one she used.**

**Done this chapter finally! i tried making it longer, so sorry for taking so long! well, if you read this chapter please review even if you dont usually. i havent had a good review in a long long long time so please make it good!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**"She will fall in exactly 2 minutes starting...Now!" Darcy said.**

**"Good." Stormy responded.**

**"Ha! Blooms down, 6 to go!" Flora said laughing evily.**

**"No! I won't let you hurt my friends!" Musa said flying in front of a wisperian crystal/ Flora attack. She screamed and fell to the ground by Riven.**

**"Musa!?" Riven yelled. "You! You stupid brunnette! I am going to KILL you!" Riven yelled again, swinging his phantoblade at Flora.**

**"Nanana booboo!" Flora teased flying an inch before his head.**

**"Don't you dare hurt her!" Helia and Baltor yelled at the same time."What? Stop that! Stop saying what i am saying! grrrr...!" Baltor and Helia said at the same time, again. Baltor got angry, blasted helia, who ducked, KO Riven, Sky Timmy, ok basically all the guys and Layla.excepting helia.**

**"Cool! Now only Tecna, Helia, Bloom and Stella!" Icy laughed.**

**"30 seconds, stormy. we gotta get her high in the air." Darcy ploted.**

**"Right. Hey, Lets take this to the air, that way, its alot funner, smugling your faces straight into the dirt."Stormy laughed.**

**"All right, we will show you what winx club girls feel like! Oh, and 1 boy. sorry, helia." Bloom said.**

**"it's all good, as long as we get those witches hurt, and flora back." Helia responded willingly.**

**"Oh my head." Flora said while up in the air"maybe i'm not high enough to get in the mood" She thought, flying higher.**

**"Lets go girls!" Bloom instructed, flying high in the air.**

**"10 seconds" Darcy said. Helia overheard.**

**"Uh oh, what are they gonna do??" Helia thought.**

**"5 seconds" Darcy said again. a blue-ish black-ish mist swirled aorund the nature fairy, who had turned pale.**

**"Flora!!" Stella yelled at seeing her friend start to pass out.**

**"1"**

**"Ahhhhhh!!" everyone, excluding baltor and the trix, yelled. Flora hit the cold hard ground fast, and a cut from her arm was oozing out blood. oozy ozy ooozy!! soryy keep reading.lol.**

**"Flora!?" They all yelled again, same people. Helia ran to her, laying her head in his arms, stroking her pale face.**

**"Hahahahahahahahahaha!!" Darcy and Stormy laughed.**

**"What did you do, this time?" Icy walked up to them.**

**"Darcy...Rev-...ersed the s...pell and hahahahahah...soryy, and this happened!!" Stormy said between laughs.**

**"Baltor won't be happy with you, and you know how much you try to flirt with him!!" Icy said walking away.**

**"Flora...wake up." Helia whispered. no responce. He had tears streaming down his face. then he stood up, wiped his face, and ran straight at baltors back with Rivens phantoblade.**

**"EEEEEEE!!" Baltor died suddenly.**

**"No, just kidding, so you can probably keep reading" I Typed, while the reveiwers kept reading.**

**"woah!?" Baltor just skimmed his side on the phanto blade.**

**"You hurt my girlfriend, and i shall hurt you." Helia exclaimed, yelling and swiping at baltor again. while this was going on, Tecna, bloom and stella were trying to save Flora.**

**"Helia..."A Whisper came from a soft Nature loving girl, across the room.**

**Ahhhh!! boom he's dead. lol Well, helia finally deafeats baltor, they rush Flora to emerge, and they die pecfully 50 years later. The end.**

**kidding! ok, I am not going to continue this story if noone reveiws this time. i had 1... yes only ****1**** review on my other story thats it. so this is the end, if under 3 people review. i wnat at least 4 reveiws, or this story is done. capiche. el zippo. non.**

**So review, hopefuly that bribe works!**


	22. Review, NOW!

Ok, guys, if you actually read my last chapter, you would see that that chapter was my last if no one reeviewd. and guess what?? this story is over.i am kinda peeved at my loyal revewers. So i will give you one last chance, guys. if i can have at least 2 good revews, then i am marking this story as complete. so byebye an dtake that warning. i dont want anyone complaing in like 3 weeks sayiing you didnt know. so revew. aat least 2 revews work. byebye


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_**ok, thanks for the reviews!! I hate my health periods now. i am learing puberty!! sorry, i had to get that out.**_

_**I got a comment from someone who wanted more stella and Brandon, so i will try to add a bit more of them, ok??**_

_**Oh, and i was not trying to force you guys to review, i just was making sute ya'll was still reading! lol haha so here it is, chapter 22!!oh, and Baltor didnt die at the last chapter. it ended when helia and him were fighting. ok just to get the clear!! ok, i will start the chapter now.**_

**"mmmm...huh?!" Flora sat up quickly, looking at the scene infront of her. I mean, her boyfriend was fighting with Rivens phantoblade, and Baltor using magic on him. Her arm was very numb, and she looked at it. "Ouch."**

**"Flora? Oh, Flora you are all right!!" Stella hugged her friend who kept watching the scene infront of her. "Flora?? Fllloooorrraaaa?? earth to fairy!!"**

**"Oh? sorry Stella. how long ave they been fighting?!" Flora asked curiously.**

**"Oh, about 10...15 minutes...he is sticking up for you."Stella said, pointing to Helia who was now on the ground with 3 or 4 cuts now. Baltor stood over him with balls of magic in his hands.**

**"Goodbye, stupid boy." Baltor said, blasting Helia until he was out.**

**"NOOO!!" Flora yelled jumping up and running into the scene. "BALTOR I AM GONNA KILL YOU, FOR POSSIBLY KILLING MY BOYFRIEND." Flora yelled and cryed at the same time. " i do not like you, I have a life at alfea, and i only love Helia. not you, Baltor." Baltor looked mad, and heartbroken. " FLOWER VINE ENERGY!!" (you do remember that right? if not, read chapter...4 i think).**

**"AAAHHHH you have not heard the possible last of me!!" Baltor yelled as he was sent flying through the air and into a portal that lead to the omega-dimension.**

**"Helia..." Flora ran to him and cried hard. "enchantix fairy dust." She whispered and opened her bottle. Flora Dusted some fairy dust on Helia and held his head in her lap.**

**"Flora??" Helia asked, his eyes shooting open.**

**"shh...i am right here, sweetie." Flora happily said, letting him sit up.**

**"They are so cute together."Stella said to Brandon.**

**"Yah, almost as cute as you are." He responded.**

**"aww.. you are just saying that."**

**"No, i am not."**

**uhh...Brandon...ther has been a rumour going around. that you.. are umm..just dating me for th e money i make as a princess..."**

**"What?! Stella, don't believe that rumour. wait. who told you that rumour, anyways?" **

**"Ummmm..." Stella said, trying to recall who told her the rumour. "I think ,.. it was... hmmm... no, no it wasnt her... oh yah! it was A girl named Casey who kinda looked...like...Darcy...oops."**

**"Darcy. that witch. i hate her." Brandon tryed staying seriuos, but burst out laughing as well as Stella. They then sttled down.**

**"I love you, schnookums." Stella hugged Brandon.**

**"I love you, too." Brandon replied. They kissed for a minute.**

**"Girls! Guys, too!! The dance is tonight!! We gotta get ready!!" Bloom yelled.**

**"Oh, yeah!! I am styling makeup!"Stella said, holding hands with Brandon.**

**"Of course." Eveeryone said at the same time.**

_getting ready._

**"hold still, or i will hit you in the eye again, Tec!" Stella Complained, trying to put eyeliner on to Tecnas eyes.**

**"No! Its Irological for makeup to make you pretty!" Tecna screamed, being poked in the eye again.**

**"Come on, Tecna, Reason with me!" Stella wailed. "Fine, i will force it onto you! Girls, now!" Stella jumped onto Tecna, Musa and Flora held Tecna's arms, Bloom help her head, And Layla managed to hold her freet with the help of the pixies.**

**"AAHHHHH!! LET ME GO, STELLA OR IT WONT BE PRETTY!"**

**"Done. now was that so hard?" Stella put on an inocent face.**

**"Yes, considering now my eye is sore!!" Tecna Replied, dabbing her eye with a tissue.**

**Ok, girls, makeup is done! now for the hair!!" Stella shrieked in delight.**

**Flora's hair: A bun with hair falling down in ringlits and a rose clip.**

**Stella's hair: Straightened with a cute headband and ringlits at the sides of her face.**

**Musa's hair: Same way she had it when Diaspro spelled sky and Stella got her enchantix. Straight without ponytails and clips holding up the Sides of her bangs.**

**Bloom's hair: A neatly done up bun with A lace elastic wrapped around it.**

**Tecna's hair: A clip holding her bangs up.**

**Layla's hair: curly ponytail with a drop of water clip.**

**"Let's go, they are here!" Bloom screeched and ran down the stairs. Well, she tried but then had to go back and change her high heels because the heels broke off of the bottom of her original shoes. you get it? her heels broke.**

**"Schnookums! i havent seend you for almost 2 and a half hours! i missed you!" You know who schreeched.**

**"Stella, you cant even go a day without your 'honey bunny". Haha!" Musa and Layla laughed.**

**"At least I don'thave an arranged marrege, and a boyfriend who is always hurting my friends feelings!!" Stella snapped back.**

**"Stella we were kidding!" Musa whined.**

**see?! this is exactly what I meant by me not making friends here at alfea!!" Layla ran to a far tree and cried her eyes out.**

**"Layla!" Flora and Musa both yelled and ran after her.**

**"Stella, they were kidding. thats even low for you." Bloom pointed out.**

**"Ok. I have tried to act like this Fashion freak, but its not working."**

**"Stella??" **

**" I AM NOT STELLA I AM DARCY MWAHAHAHAHHA SAY GOODNIGHT!" Stella twisted into Darcy's evil shape who blasted bloom backwards and made the tree fall onto her. "FINALLY THAT PIXIE IS DEAD!"**

**"Bloom!?" The winx girls tried rolling the fallin tree.**

**"I have got an idea! What if I mixx our powers, and Bloom and I's power will heal her completly!" Flora yelled in delight.**

**and there is that chapter for yah! sorry for shortness. I dont think i will have Bloom dead, and I am having a vote. Is stella in the closet, or locked in the library?? Vote and tell me!! 1 more chapter! well i have to go now, so bye!**

**P.S remember the purple button**

**\/ \/ **


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**"ok i agree." Musa gave in to the idea.**

**"Ssame her" tecna agreed.**

**"Ok." Layla said.**

**"Convergance!!" They all yelled, blasting the falling tree to bits.**

**"ok, now flora do your stuff!!" Musa ordered. a energy ball flew into bloom and she woke up.**

**"Flora?" Bloom opened her eyes and flora helped her up. "wheres stella?!?" **

**"Darcy did something to her. but we dont know what" Tecna said "my guess is that she is where we would least expect her."**

**"well, lets check the room we saw her last in."**

**"ok"**

**they went to the room and searched evrywhere**

**"i cant find her!" tecna exclaimed**

**"its quite....tooo quite........" musa grew silent as muffled screams where heard the the closet.**

**"what if its anothetrap!?" Flora asked cautiosly.**

**"well, we have to try! we are strong enough to destroy anything!" Bloom yelled and swung the closet open, ready with a power ball in her hand.**

**"mumummumu!" stella muffled from the open closet.**

**"Stella!" Bloom said hugging stella, then ripping the sock out of her mouth.**

**Stella gasped for fresh air, running over to the open window and breathing deeply. "I HATE DARCY!!THAT SOCK WASN'T CLEAN!" stella paused to spit out a lump on her tongue. looking at it, musa whispered to flora '**_i think there was gum on the sock to!'_ ** they both burst out laughing as Stella runs to the bathroom and washes her mouth out with a full tube of toothpaste.**

**"Well, lets go to prom then!" Flora said grabbing Tecna and Musa's arms and running outof the room, followed by he rest of the grls.**

**net chapter is my last! i have major writers blok!i just knowthe ending! help me with ur ideas!**


	25. Chapter 25

**chapter 24**

**"Hey! what about darcy?" Tecna asked. they stopped runningnd started walking.**

**"Well, i hope you guys didnt mind, but i took some magic and gave it to dar--" Flora was cut off**

**"WHAT?!? HOW COULD YOU??" Stella screamed**

**"Wait! let me finish! turns out if you give a witch to much magic, they get snt to a rehabilitation center for witches, to lern to control themselves and she is going to be tught to be like a fairy!!" Flora luaghed.**

**"ohhhh.. hahahahahaha!" Everyonr laughed and ran off to their ride.**

_somewhere at theprom_

**"Where did theygo!??" Stella asked furiously.**

**"for the last time, they are getting drinks!" Bloom answered, clearly annoyed**.

**"oh"**

**"Stella! come dance! it's your fav song!"Musa screamed over he music, pulling stella into the crowd. just as they started dancing, the music stopped and the microphone screeched to life. teenagers coVered their ears and groaned.**

**"We will now be annuncing this years prom king and ueen" said an unknon volunteer.**

**"oh i forgot about that! im running this year!" Flora said happily.**

**"Me , too!" Stella said.**

**"THis years prom king is.... Riven crund!"**

**"Yaaahhh!!! woooooo!!!!" The crowd cheeered.**

**"And the prom queen is..... princess stella solaria!!!"**

**"AAAHHH!" stella screamed in delight. brandon cheered extra loud.**

**"Now for the dance!"**

**tella grabbed rivens shoulders and he led her own to the center ofthe dance floor. an avril lavigne song played slowly. stella looked and riven an thought 'woah he is hot'. he smiled (fakely) and she couldnt take her eyes off him. Just then, her heel snapped, and she fell onto him. **

**"Your making me look like an idiot! dont be so dumb!" Riven whispered.**

**Stella gasped. She then kicked her broken heel over towards the punch bowl and quickly got a cup of juice. she walked bck over to riven and smiled, dumping the juice over hiss head. the crow laughed anf riven ran to the wshroom.**

**"Stella! that was hilarious!" Brandon wiped ters out of his eyes and kissed her passionatly.**

_**BEST.....PROM....EVER**_

AND THATS IT. i am so happy this si over! sorry for not uploading erlier, but t least im not dead! lots of comments please! oh but nothing about my grammer. the keyboard i use i silicone so its a peice of cRAP!


End file.
